I made a mistake, but you broke a promise
by He Owns The Night
Summary: He promised to marry her. He met someone else months later. She found out she was pregnant and never told him. They meet again four years later. How do you tell the man that broke your heart. He's been a father for 4 years? Language&Maybe Lemons. AH/OOC
1. Prologue

**I don't own twilight, i just love reading it. Kudos to Stephanie Meyer.**

**My first attempt, only constructive criticism will be noted, flame me all you want, i'll only ignore you (:**

* * *

**BPOV**

Flashback (four years ago)

This was it. The end of my life as I knew it. Well…not really, but it sure as hell felt that way. He was leaving, he'd been accepted at a college in Chicago and this was our last night together. I couldn't stop the tears that leaked from my eyes at the thought. It was "just four years" he'd said. **JUST**? Ever since junior year we'd never been apart for more than two weeks. Even then it was a stupid case of chicken-pox. I was willing to beg, beg him to stay, but that was selfish and I knew it. I'd miss him, I knew that too.

"Hey" he said as he kissed the tears that had fallen, away. "What's wrong?" his beautiful emerald eyes filled with concern.

I internally scolded myself, he was having a hard enough time as it was, I was only making it worse. "N-nothing" I managed to choke out. _God I was such a baby._

"Bella" he warned.

He knew I was lying. "Look, really it's nothing, you know how emotional I get, don't worry I'll be fine" I tried to smile, I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

"Bella" he sighed "I know-"

I put my hand to his lips, abruptly cutting him off.

"I told you I'm fine, please, just forget it, I was over-reacting" I looked at him, he stared back then began to relax.

I removed my hand and gently skimmed my fingertips across his chest. He was leaving in the morning and because of prior-engagements, I wasn't able to see him off at the airport. So I asked him, that if this was to be our last night together to make me love to me. My first ever. He agreed of course and it was….magical? I'd never felt as connected to him as I did in that moment.

I looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. 11:30. He sighed.

"I have to go"

My heart hammered in my chest, I tried to speak, to say something but the words got caught in my throat. So I merely nodded. We both sat up then proceeded to get dressed. We stood there in silence for a few minutes, I couldn't look at him, a lone tear slid down my cheek.

Next thing I knew he was hugging me. Hard. So I squeezed back just as hard and cried into his shirt. I would miss him and everything about him, his smile, his eyes, his voice, his smell. He lifted my chin and kissed me as if our lives depended on it. He ran his tongue along my lip, my lips separated allowing him access. His left hand was on the small of my back pushing me closer, whilst the other was cupping my cheek moving down my arm and back. My hands were laced in his hair, and gently caressing his face, committing the feel of him to memory. All too soon he pulled away.

Slightly breathless, he looked at me with sudden determination, I was confused.

He cupped my face in his hands, looked into my eyes and said

"Bella, not yet but when I came back, and I swear to god that I will return. I will ask your fathers permission for your hand in marriage and take you as my wife. Forever. Because I love you, no one has ever or will ever have the hold on my heart as you do, it belongs to you now. So I ask you to wait, will you do that, for me?"

No sooner had the words left his lips I'd crashed them to my own. I was ecstatic.

We broke apart before I ravished his face with kisses.

"Yes-_kiss_-yes-_kiss_-I'll wait-_kiss_" he chuckled before looking at me once more with a look of complete adoration on his face. I felt my cheeks burn by his intensity.

"I promise you Isabella Marie Swan, I will make you mine when I return" he said.

Flashback ends.

If only I knew then, one and a half years later he'd brake his promise and you shouldn't make promises you can't keep.

* * *

**Review if you'd like, sorry this chapter is a little short but it is the prologue (: Next chapter will be up soon. xx **


	2. Vanilla Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does (:**

**AN: The entire story will be in Bpov until further notice, and again only constructive criticism will be noted. Chapter names are just random songs that i'll be listening to whilst writing my chapters. **

* * *

"Mommy, Wake up mommy, Wake up!" Delilah and Cameron yelled.

I groaned, "I'm up, I'm up!" rubbing the sleep from my eyes

They both grinned at me before taking off down the hall giggling.

I heard them turn on the television and the opening credits of The Wiggles.

I smiled, thinking about my children. It wasn't until two months after Edward left that I found out I was pregnant.

When I found out, I was terrified, I was 18 and still in high school. I literally screamed for 5 seconds. Charlie ran up to my room with his can of beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other, thinking I was being attacked.

Now that I think of it, what the hell was he going to do with them?.

He asked me what was wrong, I hesitated, I wanted to tell him but at the same time I didn't, I knew I'd be a disappointment, only stupid girls get pregnant in high school.

So I told him there was a cockroach, now normally any guy would roll his eyes and tell her she was over reacting, but considering it was my dad and I didn't get my fear of cockroaches from my mother.

So I tried to lay low for a few weeks, wearing baggy clothing to hide my now noticeable belly, but it was getting to be difficult, I started eating enough for an entire rugby team and the morning sickness was a bitch. I was getting to be too tired and having to concentrate on graduating and my job at the same time had begun to take its toll.

So I decided that I would tell Charlie. To say he was shocked is an understatement, I was waiting for him to yell and scream at me, tell me to get an abortion or kick me out, but he didn't.

Instead, he started to cry, this time I was shocked, he asked me if I knew who the father was, I told him it was Edward, boy did dad look pissed, he asked if that was why he moved then started to mutter something along the lines of '… bastard…knew it….fire arm…shovel' , I said he didn't know.

I wanted to know why he wasn't mad at me, he told me it was because I was old enough to know what I was doing, sure he wasn't happy about it and a little disappointed but he loved me all the same and he was going to be a grandfather, before he started to cry again, this time he wasn't the only one.

It wasn't long until I was about 2 months along before telling my mom, after god only knows how long of her crying her eyes out, talking about how her baby was growing up she was only too happy in wanting to help, and decided to come back to forks for a while.

I sent an email to Edward every week, only it took him much longer to reply but when he did I could tell he was happy, I didn't want to tell him about the baby, I knew he'd come back and ruin his chances of becoming a doctor, I could never do that to him. So I told him I loved him and that was that.

Then finally after 7 months, I had not one, but two babies.

Twin boy and a girl and they really are beautiful. My daughter Delilah Renesmee Cullen Swan is a minute older than her brother and looks more like Edward, she now has long, bronze, copper hair much like Edwards and she has his eyes but she has my bone structure. She likes classical music and learns how to play piano, she's also very bright for her age. My son, Cameron Carlie Cullen Swan looks more like me, he now has unruly hair like his fathers but its dark brown, he has my eyes too. He's quite, likes to read and like his sister loves classical music.

I hadn't heard from Edward in a while, but I kept in contact with his family, they had moved with Edward to Chicago.

Esme and Carlisle were Edwards parents, in many ways they were like mine too. So when I told them about the twins, Esme was ecstatic as was Carlisle, they visited at least every 3 weeks to see how we were doing with the rest of their family. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

Alice and Emmett had been my best friends as well as Edward since middle school, we were what you'd call the 'IT' group, then in freshmen year, Rosalie and Jasper moved from Texas, Esme and Carlisle adopted them, they were good friends with their parents, who had died in a car accident.

Alice, was in many ways the sister I never had, she had a small frame, with pale skin, electric green eyes like Edward and short, dark hair that came up to her chin, she also loved to shop and was very bubbly, enthusiastic and loud. Emmett, was huge, like body builder huge, so had quite the reputation except he'd never hurt a fly. He just like a huge teddy bear, with dimples, brown curls and blue eyes, he wasn't exactly the brightest at times but he made us laugh and could be very deep when he wanted too.

Rose and Jasper are twins, both are very tall and have bright blue eyes. Rose had curves in all the right places and looked more like a model than anything. Girls envied her, even I did occasionally. She had an icy exterior, was very blunt and could be a bitch, but she was very loyal to those she cared for. Jasper was the complete opposite, he was rather lanky but still quite muscular, he was shy at first and doesn't really give his opinion unless asked, but he was very sweet, an absolute history buff and he off gave of a calm vibe of sorts, so it was nice to be around him.

Emmett and Rose began dating in freshman year, closely followed by Alice and Jasper. They were all opposites but that's why they worked, Emmett had Rose to keep him in place and Alice had Jasper to calm her down when she was being…well…Alice.

My kids were in love with all four of them, they liked Jasper reading stories to them, Emmett playing games with them, Alice shopping for them which was a surprise as I practically hated shopping and Rose taught them a lot about cars. Although, Emmett and Alice were blood relatives, I'd asked Rose and Jasper to be the god-parents. They were ecstatic and visit very often.

I was so happy when they were born and couldn't wait for Edward to come home to visit, as I wanted it to be a surprise, I hadn't told him about the twins. Now I wish I had.

It was a few weeks after the twins had celebrated their first birthday, Edward had called his parents and told them he met someone, her name was Tanya Denali.

I was heartbroken, I couldn't help but feel betrayed, I mean he promised me. I didn't stop crying for weeks. Rose and Alice were pissed, not at me, at him for breaking his promise and swore that if they saw him, the first thing they'd do is castrate him, then beat Tanya to a pulp, I laughed then.

Edward had told his parents he was coming home for a visit and I didn't want to be there. So, I told everyone I needed a break and decided to stay in England for a bit and I was taking the kids with me. They tried to convince me to stay, but I knew I couldn't, I promised I'd be back within a year or two. I just needed a bit of space.

They agreed as long as they could visit every now and then. I told them I wouldn't have it any other way.

So that's what they did, for 3 years we've been in England. The Cullens and my parents always visited every two months and called at least once a week. The twins are now four years old and are both very smart.

We're on the first plane back to Forks tomorrow, Alice and Jasper are getting married and I'm the maid of honour so I need to be there, and besides I wanted to go home. I missed everyone and I'm sure my kids missed them just as much.

* * *

**Leave reviews please, i'd like to hear your thoughts on my story, whether i should continue it or not (: tah xx**


	3. All on our own

**AN: Sorry i haven't updated in a while, school had finished a few weeks ago, but the computer crashed and between Christmas and New years i barely had any time to write. Also a thanks to those of you that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except Cameron and Delilah.**

**So here you go, Chapter 2**

_

* * *

_

_Riiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg!!!_

Ugh. I reached over to the bedside table, fumbling for the snooze button on my alarm clock, unsuccessfully I might add, so I picked it up and threw it against the wall. Bit of an over reaction, but I'm in no way at all a morning person, especially having to wake up at an indecent hour. 5 fricken am. Our flight to Forks leaving at 8:15am this morning.

"MOMMY!" Both Cam and Delilah yelled, before jumping on my bed. I groaned, the impact of their jump bouncing the bed making me queasy. How they could be so chipper in the morning, I didn't know. I knew they'd be awake, their excitement for going back to Forks had made it impossible for them to get a goodnight's rest.

"Mommy, upsy daisy, we 'ave to go on the plane mommy, we can't miss it" Delilah whispered-in her very strong English accent-stroking my hair, I smiled but kept my eyes closed, she was so sweet. She and Cameron both had English accents and couldn't pronounce their H's if they were at the beginning of a word, being around English people took its toll but it was really too cute.

"Yeah momma, we can see Mama Esme and Renee and Papa Charlie and Carlisle and everyone else and momma……I'm 'ungry" Cam said. I giggled at that. Boys. He was always hungry, very much like Emmett. I didn't mind but it cost me extra for groceries considering he ate enough for the three of us combined everyday. I worry what his appetite will be like when he hits puberty.

I opened my eyes, Delilah was laying beside me, still stroking my hair with an adorable smile on her face and Cameron was sitting up beside her rubbing his stomach, pouting. He looked so much like his father when he did that, it hurt to think about him but i try not to dwell on it.

So I giggled again before sitting up and sweeping both of them into my arms, earning two high pitched squeals before tickling them until they both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Momma…pl..please….ss..stop…Mommy!" they both yelled, I laughed along with them , relenting, placing kisses all over their faces earning more squeals and giggles before quickly wiping their faces, damp from their tears.

"Love you Momma" they both said smiling up at me. I almost cried.

"Love you more" I said hugging them to me. I have no idea what I'd do without them. They are my life.

I got up still holding the twins and walked into the kitchen, all our kitchenware was packed but I brought a few plastic disposable bowls and cups for them to have some cereal and a cup of orange juice. I know they had food courts at the airport but I didn't like the idea of them having take out breakfast before going on the plane. After that was done, I went into the lounge and rummaged around in their suitcases finding them some clothes to wear. **[all outfits in link on profile]**

I dressed Delilah first, in dark blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, a navy cord coat and white fuzzy boots, with a grey and white checked headband, then Cameron in a pair of jeans, a light blue fleece sweater with a black, white and light blue design, a striped blue, grey and white beanie, with black lace ups. They both loved the colour blue, so most of their clothing is blue, and they liked to match each other. I thought it was adorable.

I got dressed, in some Blue acid skinny jeans, an over sized blue plaid shirt, a ruffle vest, Black flat knee boots and a white beanie hat. I'd say my fashion sense has definitely improved over the years. Alice would be proud, but I still liked wearing sweatpants and over sized tee's, I'd have to make sure Alice never finds them.

After we were all dressed and ready to go I went into all the rooms, and folded the sheets, we weren't moving back so I packed them away in some boxes for the mover to come and get. All our belongings were getting shipped over to America, my friend Anna would be coming over to see that the job is done. I had already brought a house for us to live in when we get back, Esme and Alice had already done all the interior decorating, most of our furniture was already over there except our beds and kitchen stuff. I wasn't about to shop for everything again, all the things we had here would suffice and because half of our stuff was still here we're not able to move into our house straight away. Charlie barely had enough room in his house for the twins and I so Esme had said that we could live with them for the time being, I didn't want to impose, but she insisted saying I was like a daughter to her and well, there's just no saying no to her.

After double checking everything, the twins and I made our way to the airport at about 6:45 in my Mercedes, not exactly the kind of car you'd expect me to have, but I did have a high paying job working as a photographer and writer for one of England's top magazines. I was the youngest that the magazine had employed, I was just a little over twenty when I was. Renee use to go to high school with the Editor in Chief Victoria Platt and she offered me an internship as soon as I got to England. I was able to work from home quite a lot and I took the twins with me, everyone always fussed over them, saying they were the cutest kids they ever saw. I agreed whole heartedly, but I'll admit I am a little biased.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Cam.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" he asked. "Yeah mommy, I'm bored" Delilah said, pouting. They had very low tolerance for patency. I laughed, they were much like me in that way.

"I promise we'll be there soon okay?" we were only another 5-10 minutes away.

"Really?" the asked in unison.

I laughed again. "Really, really" quoting Shrek, they both giggled. They loved animation films, Shrek being their most favourite tied with Finding Nemo.

I turned the radio finding a suitable station, for us to listen to. I changed it to the classics station, they played a lot of Beethoven, Chopin and sometimes Glenn Miller as well. Currently they were playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, it was a beautiful piece. One of my favourites.

It was a piece that Ed-He could play well on the piano, I always envied him that. I could only play the guitar. I sighed. I was dreading going back, because I knew he'd be there of course and _Tanya. _Alice said, that Emmett had told him I was coming home. Damn, Emmett couldn't keep a secret to save his life. She said he was happy that I was coming home, he missed me she'd said. I never wanted to kill someone so much in my life, he missed me? Well he sure as hell had a funny way of showing it. Prick. Alice said he'd asked for my number and wondered if she should give it to him. I knew she was hoping I'd say yes, Alice was very hopeful that we'd get together. I told her that she was jumping ahead of herself, we hadn't even spoken or seen each other in four years, he has a girlfriend and god only knows what he'll do if he finds out the twins are his.. 'Details, details' she'd said, I laughed. Typical Alice.

"MOMMY we're 'ere, we're 'ere!" the twins shouted. I checked to see what the time was. 7:35. We had roughly half an hour to get my car to the Cargo and ourselves to the terminal and on the plane.

We circled the airport to the Cargo services, I grabbed the twins out of the car and put our suitcases onto the trolleys provided. After signing some forms for my car to be transported, we literally had to run to the terminal, I got both the twins to hold on to the sides of the trolley and my jacket just in case. I was getting tired, god I hate running.

"Mommy, I don't like running" whined Cameron. Yeup, definitely got that from me.

"Just hold on a little bit Cam, look there's the door"

I slowed down to fast-walking, bumping into a few people here and there. Apologising profusely. After making it through customs I put our suitcases on the conveyer belts making sure I had the twins in my sight. I only needed my carry on bag which had our I-pods, a packet of gum for the air pressure so it wouldn't hurt Delilah's and Cam's ears and my wallets and things like that.

It was 8 now so we were boarding the plane, we were in First class, mainly for safety purposes, after watching the movie Flight Plane, I was a little paranoid.

We had a three seater by the window, I gave them the inside seats so I could keep an eye on them. Like I said. A little paranoid.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying with British airways, if you could all put your seat belts on we should be ascending in 3 minutes'_

I made sure the kids were buckled up before doing my own. I felt the plane jolt as it began to move down the runway. I heard both the twins whimper. They had never been on a plane before and I knew they wouldn't like it very much the first time.

"Momma, we're scared" whispered Cameron with tears in his eyes. Delilah had her eyes closed and was shaking. The scene was heart breaking. I leaned over to grab their hands, I couldn't pull them into my lap because we hadn't left the ground yet.

"Shhhh, shhh I know, I know it's scary but look at me, Delilah look at me" I waited until she had opened her eyes "I swear nothing's going to happen okay, I'll be right here" I tried to calm them. I felt the plane start to shake as it was rising.

"But what if we crash?" asked Delilah. Her bottom lip quivering.

Well I didn't know how to answer that. "We won't, there are good men that are capable of flying the plane that wouldn't let that happen, okay? You just have to trust mommy and I promise everything will be fine." I smiled, hoping to reassure them.

"Promise?" they asked. The shaking stopped so I knew we were in the air.

"I promise" I then heard a ding and then the sign to undo our seatbelts came on. I took mine off first, then the twins letting them crawl into my lap and holding them close. I kissed both their foreheads. Humming Claire De Lune by Debussy, it was their favourite and they listened to it every night before they went to sleep. It wasn't long before I heard their even breathing, telling me they had fallen asleep. I slowly moved them into their seats, being careful not to wake them from their peaceful slumber.

We had about 8hours until we reached Port Angeles, as they didn't have an airport in Forks. I tried reading for a while but I was exhausted and could barely read the words. I looked over to the twins, both had their thumbs in their mouths and looked very serene I decided to try and get some shut eye as well. I turned towards them, lowering my chair back a bit and closed my eyes.

It wasn't until I was on the brink of sleep did I realise that I had missed Forks and that we were finally going home to our family, I was feeling both happiness and dread of what was to come.

* * *

**AN: Not much went on in this chapter but a little Fluff at the beginning between Bella and her children. All outfits will be on my page. Feel free to ask questions.**

**Next chapter, Edward makes an appearance ;)**

**Please Review, even if it is only 3 words, i need to know what you think.**


	4. Oh My

**AN: Okay so i know i only posted a few days ago, but i got bored and decided to write you guys another chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, hopefully i'll get just as much for this one.**

**So here you go and Enjoy (:**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights and what not belong to Stephanie Meyer, however Delilah and Cameron are mine. x**

_

* * *

_

_I opened my eyes to find that I was in my old bedroom in Forks. Huh?_

_My bedroom door was pushed opened followed by "Mommy, Mommy!". I looked towards the sound and saw my babies. They had smiles on their faces and were wearing their pyjamas. I pulled the blanket back so they could hop in. They jumped in immediately snuggling down, Delilah on my right and Cameron on my left. I sat up a bit so not to disturb them and watched them lovingly. I stroked their hair before kissing their foreheads, god I loved them. _

_*Scratch Scratch*_

_What the hell?_

_I looked towards the window and almost screamed out loud but remembering my darlings, sleeping peacefully next to me, I clamped my hands over my mouth. Someone was sitting on the windowsill, INSIDE my room. The moonlight shone through the window giving the figure a sort of eerie glow. I could tell it was a male from the build. I wasn't sure whether to scream for help or throw something at him. The latter seemed more appropriate but my aim sucks and I doubt a pillow could do any real damage. So I sat there._

"_Hello Bella" his voice like velvet, sounded as if it were almost 'caressing' my name. I froze. I might not have been able to see him, but I would know that voice anywhere._

_I gasped, then slowly lowered my hands. I couldn't believe it, he was here, in my room. Edward was actually here._

"_E-e-Edward?" I stuttered, there was no way this was real. Was it?_

"_Surprised?" he asked, I shuddered, the way he said it was almost, cynical. __I nodded my head, thinking he could see me. Idiot. I cleared my throat._

"_Uh, y-yes very" I said almost breathless. My heart felt as if it was going to jump out of my chest, pounding to an untimely beat , I was sure he could hear it from where he sat._

"_Good, because I've come for them Bella" he said. __I waited for him to elaborate, he didn't. Well I had no idea what the hell he was on. I was confused. Come for what?_

"_Come for what?" I asked. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. I mentally berated myself for sounding like a moron . I was thankful he couldn't see me._

"_For my children, silly girl" he said softly, but I could here the underlying threat in his voice._

_It took me a moment to comprehend what he said. Then my heart stopped, before kicking in to overdrive and going twice as fast as it was before. The world started spinning and I felt sick. __**Them**__.__He wanted my babies. He was going to take them away from me. Did I hear him right? a__nd as if he could read my thoughts. _

_He said_ "_My children Bella, Cameron and Delilah. I think it's about time they come with me, don't you think?" _

_I was frozen. I couldn't speak. He wouldn't do that, he can't. No, No their was no way __he was taking them from me. _

"_No, there is no way in hell they are going anywhere with you" I growled through my teeth, my hands clenched at my sides. How dare he._

_He laughed, but it wasn't his normal laugh. No, this one, this one was evil almost as if he were mocking me._

"_Oh, but I think you'll find that they are, I am, after all their father Bella" he said tauntingly._

_Then, like a bad horror movie, lightening flashed outside. Everything was bright for a second before my room was thrust back in to darkness again. I waited for my eyes to adjust and started. Edward wasn't by the window. I looked around my room just in case he'd moved elsewhere, but he wasn't. I took a deep breath, trying to will myself to believe it was all a dream. I settled back down hoping to sleep when I realised, there should have been two soft bodies on either side of me. I pulled the blanket back. They weren't on the bed. The twins were gone. I jumped up and ran to the door. _

_I heard sobbing coming from the other side and a ghostly laugh, Haunting. __Son of a bitch has my kids._

_I banged on the door, trying to ram it down. "NO! NO! NO! Edward give them back!!" I yelled and screamed, trying to get the door open._

"_Mommy, Mommy!" I heard Delilah and Cameron screaming for me._

_I tried even harder to get the door open but it wouldn't budge. I heard a car start up outside. I ran to the window, and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I saw him out on the sidewalk holding the twins in his arms. I tried breaking the glass, but it would reseal its cracks every time I tried._

_Then very faintly, I heard him._

"_I told you, Bella" I could see him smiling wickedly before getting into the car and speeding off._

"_NO, NO NOOO!!!" I screamed, banging on the window._

* * *

"Ma'am, Ma'am" I heard a women's voice.

Someone was shaking me. "Ma'am"

I opened my eyes, groggily, to see the flight attendant hovering over me. I was still on the plane.

"Sorry Ma'am, but we'll be landing soon. If you could please buckle your seatbelt and your children's"

I nodded my head before she walked away. Children? .Then almost too quickly , I spun my head to the left-giving me whip lash in the process-and sighed with relief. The twins were still there, sleeping peacefully. I leant over and kissed their foreheads, brushing their hair away from their faces before sitting back.

All of it. It was all a dream. I didn't know whether to be grateful it was a dream or terrified because it could happen. He could take them away from me, I kept them away from him for 4 years and I knew if this ever went to court he could use it against me. Shit. I'm throwing this all out of proportion, surely Edward would never do that. That's not how Esme and Carlisle raised him to be and I know him. He would never do something like that. Would he?.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, we should be landing in about 5 minutes, thanks once again thank you for flying with British airways hope you enjoyed your flight'_

Well shit. We slept through our entire flight, which I guess is a good thing but I definitely could've gone without the nightmare. I noticed the flashing seatbelt light come on. I turned towards the twins and buckled them up. I don't think they'd want to be awake for this.

The plane slowly started to descend, shaking as it did so. I felt a little queasy but I tried to ignore it closing my eyes and holding my breath. Then the plane touched the ground. I was home.

* * *

After what seemed like hours we finally made it through customs.

When the plane came to a halt, I was glad that when I woke the twins up, they didn't make such a fuss like they normally do when I wake them up. I figured it was probably because they were excited they get to see the rest of the family very often now. But I knew they'd be starving as they hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. We made our way through the crowds looking for Alice and Jasper. Charlie had insisted that he'd come and pick us up but Alice put her foot down and said she and Jasper were and well, you never say no to her if you care for your nether regions and don't want to suffer her wrath. She maybe 4'4ft but the damn pixie can be scary when she wants to be.

"Mommy, we're 'ungry" Cameron said, rubbing his tummy for emphasis.

"I know sweetie, we'll pick something up on the way home, but not too much we're having dinner at Mama Esme's tonight" trying to placate them.

"Okay" they sighed in unison.

I stood on my toes, looking out towards the doors hoping to see Alice, well Jasper really, I don't think I'd be able to see her even if I tried. Then I heard a very high pitched squeal, coming from my right. Alice. I turned around just in time to see a black and white blur, hurl itself at me. I let go of the twins so that when we fell down, I wouldn't pull them down with us because you don't throw yourself (literally) at someone who use to be the world's biggest klutz and not expect them to topple over.

Namely me of course.

"Bella Bella Bella Bella I missed you!" Alice squealed and half yelled, squeezing me to death. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Nice to see you too Pixie" before hugging her back. She hasn't changed one bit.

"Darlin, you might wanna get up off her, people are startin to stare" a cool voice said, although i could hear the embarrassment. Jasper.

Alice got up off me before squealing again and crushing the twins to her and placing kisses all over their faces.

"AUNT ALICE" they yelled giggling. I looked up to see Jasper smiling down at me.

"Need a hand?" he chuckled. I blushed and he laughed harder.

"Still blushin Bella, I see?" he teased

I rolled my eyes before laughing. He grabbed my hand and hauled me up before pulling me to his chest and giving me a hug. I missed Jasper, he was always like an older brother to me. When he and Emmett found out about Tanya, I had to beg them not get on a plane and fly to Chicago to kick Edward's ass. They'd always thought of me as their baby sister as I was the youngest of the group.

"How've you been Jazz?"

"Good, very good, Miss Alice here's bin keepin me on my toes" he said. Giving Alice a smile, I looked over and saw her blushing. She heard us.

I laughed, "Typical Alice" She glared at me and poked her tongue out, very mature Ali.

"Indeed" he said laughing as well.

Alice had finished hugging the twins, so we all went to get the suitcases. Alice and I were pushing them out on trolleys whilst Jasper was carrying Cameron and Delilah.

"I'm so glad you're back Bella, we all missed you so much" said Alice. I looked over at her and noticed her eyes filled with tears.

"It's good to be back and the twins and I missed you all too Ali" and we did, i don't think we'll be leaving again. I looked at her a second time. Yeup, definite tears there.

"Oh Ali" she was going to make me cry now. She suddenly stopped pushing the trolley and hugged me.

"Well good because you're never leaving again" I laughed and hugged her back. Now I'm crying.

"God, we're such girls" We both laughed this time.

We continued pushing the trolleys, with Jazz and the twins trailing behind us. We stopped when we got to….a minivan?. I stopped and looked at Alice questioningly. I distinctly remember her being the proud owner of a Porsche .

"I know, I know, but it's not ours, we hired it so we could come and get you's, Mom said we had to. I don't think we all would've been able to fit in my car anyway and Jasper has a motorbike." Alice huffed.

Enough said.

So we managed to get all the suitcases into the boot and Esme had already brought Car seats for the twins. Woman thinks of everything. It took an hour to get from Port Angeles to Forks and we stopped halfway to get Delilah and Cameron something to eat. Nothing too big because I know Esme cooks enough for an army and I didn't want it to spoil their dinner.

We came to a stop when we reached Charlie's house. I wanted to see him first and so did the kids. I told Alice we'll get dressed here and make our way over later. I grabbed two suitcases, one belonging to me, the other to the twins, the rest they'll take back to the house with them. Just before they left, the front door opened.

"Bells?" asked Charlie. He looked confused, as if he had no idea we were coming. Well he didn't, choosing to stop at his house was a last minute thing. He still looked the same, surprisingly. I thought his beer belly might've been a bit more pronounced this time around. I practically run to him and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you old man" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I missed you too Bells" he said gruffly, his cheeks tinged pink. I giggled then let him go before going back to get the suitcases. Charlie never was one for showing his emotions, i'm more like my dad in that way but i hadn't seen him in a year, so the occasion called for it.

"POP!" the twins yelled before racing up the footpath towards him. He smiled before reaching down and letting them jump into his arms. He was always happy to see the twins.

"We're gonna get goin Bells, we'll see you's at the house" said Jasper kissing me on the cheek and getting into the van. Waving to Charlie and the twins.

Alice gave me one last hug, before putting something in my hand.

"Mom, wanted me to give you this key, so when you come home you don't have to knock okay. Oh and we definitely have to go shopping whilst you're here, considering your fashion sense has improved and I love your outfit'. Great.

I kissed her cheek. "Okay, okay now go I'll see you later"

"Love you!!" she said, whilst getting into the car.

They drove off down the street, Alice waving madly from the window. I laughed before waving back. I grabbed the suitcases and made my way up the path to the house. Charlie was already inside with the twins. Gee dad thanks for the help.

"Hey dad, we'll only be here for an hour to get ready then we'll leave for the Cullens. Are you going to come for dinner?" I yelled after lugging the suitcases inside.

"Um, no, no its fine you guys go, I um have plans tonight" he yelled back. Charlie has plans?

I went into the lounge were he was currently situated, the twins on his lap.

"You have plans?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He cleared his throat, visibly squirming. Delilah was looking at her grandfather too, Cameron was busy watching the football game on tv to notice anything.

"Huh…..I-I……um uh…..well it's…….uh" he sucked in a breath and he was BLUSHING. That on top of the fact that my father was stuttering, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cracked up laughing.

"Da…….Dad…….I I…was just….kidding" I managed to get out in between laughs. He grunted obviously embarrassed but you could see the relief written all over his expression. I giggled once before kissing his cheek and apologising. I told him that the kids and I needed to get ready for dinner tonight and asked him if he could give us a ride there. He said yes. So I went upstairs and got the kids showered before dressing them.

**[Outfits on page]**

I dressed Delilah in light blue dress with yellow and white flowers on it with a jean jacket, white flats and a butterfly clip for her hair. Cameron wore slightly faded jeans, a vertical striped white and blue button up shirt with dark brown lace ups.I wore a strapless floral dress that was about an inch above my knee with gold, purple and turquoise flowers on it, with a black trapeze jacket and blue verni pumps. I did smokey eyes for my make-up, with a bit of blue and clear lip gloss. I had no idea what to do with my hair so I did big curls and left it like that. By the time I was finished, we had to go. Otherwise Alice would have my ovaries on a platter. Crazy pixie.

We made it to the Cullens in record time, going slightly over the 55 speed limit. Charlie must've been eager to get to where ever he had to go. The kids hugged him and kissed his cheeks,I did the same as we both got out to get the suitcases.

"I'll come by and see you tomorr-" i was cut off abruptly.

"No!" dad yelled. He saw my shocked expression and slightly back tracked. "I mean I'm kinda busy tomorrow Bells. Come by the day after?"

What are you up to old man. "Uh okay, well we'll see you then" I said slightly suspicious.

"Okay, love you" he cleared his throat. Same old dad.

"Love you too, bye dad" the kids and I waved as he set off back down the drive.

"Pop's actin strange" Delilah mused. I laughed, couldn't agree with her more. I looked up at the house. Although I had seen it many times before, it always had that wow factor. It had two levels and the exterior had a sort of Victorian style to it. The house, well, mansion really was white and it was surrounded by small gardens, courtesy of Esme.

"Woah, that's a big house momma" Cameron said stunned by the sheer size of it, Delilah was nodding her head in agreement. I chuckled shaking my head and lead them up the stairs to the front door with the suitcases in my hands.

I unlocked the door and immediately I could smell Esme's home cooking.I was starving. I could hear that everyone was in the kitchen and they weren't aware of our arrival. I left the suitcases at the bottom of the stairs, noticing that there were a few others as well. I thought everyone arrived a few days ago. I grabbed the twins and led them to the kitchen, Esme was coming out the door when she saw us. She gasped, her eyes filled with tears before smiling widely.

"My Bella" was all she said before she pulled me into a vice like hug. I reciprocated, because as much as I loved Renee, Esme was more of a mother than she was and I had missed her. She always had a motherly air about her, it was comforting.

"Hi Esme" she let me go before looking me over and giving me a warm smile, then noticing two little four year olds pouting at her.

"Where's ours Mama Esme?" Cameron asked. Esme laughed before sweeping both of them up into hugs and kissing them repeatedly and they did they same.

"Oh how I missed you all, everyone's home now" she smiled at me again. Tears still evident."Come into the kitchen everyone's waiting" Esme said before turning around and heading back through the door, "Guess who's here everyone" Esme said. Everyone stopped talking the moment we walked in. It was awkward for all of the 5 seconds that we stood there before Emmett broke the silence.

"Jelly Bean Jelly Babies!!!" he yelled. Good lord. Emmett and his nicknames. He'd been calling me Jelly Bean since Middle school and after I had the twins, it made sense for them to be nick named Jelly Babies. I thought it was cute, but I'm sure he had some strange obsession with candy.

"Hey Emmy Bear" I practically whispered.

We were swarmed immediately in hugs from everybody. Rosalie and Alice basically attacked me so we ended up on the ground. It hurt like hell, so we laughed to hide the pain. Jasper just kissed my forehead like he had earlier. Emmett picked me up and swung me around like a rag doll. I laughed and squeezed him back. I missed my Emmy Bear. Next was Carlisle, he held on to my shoulders and looked me over before pulling me into a hug.

"Welcome home Bella" he said. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Thanks Carlisle" I said warmly.

I noticed that everyone aside from Carlisle and Esme were fighting over who got to hold on to the twins. I laughed, they did this when ever they came to England. I was so caught up in the moment I forgot about the suitcases.

"Hold on, I've been meaning to ask" everyone stopped to look at me. I blushed and ducked my head.

"Haha same old Jelly Bean" Emmett guffawed. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Oww, Rosie" he whined. Everyone laughed including the twins. Rose and I rolled our eyes at his antics.

"I just wanted to know whose suitcases are at the bottom of the stairs" I said.

Then everyone was quiet. Carlisle and Esme looked nervous, Jasper and Emmett wouldn't look at me, Rose looked livid and Alice looked worried. Which immediately put me on red alert. Something was wrong.

"What is it, What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

I heard a throat clear behind me.

"Hello Bella" His voice

I turned around slowly but didn't look up.

"Hello Edward" _Fuck._

* * *

**AN: I know i'm horrible for leaving it there, but i promised he'd make an appearance ;) T****here will definitly be more Edward in the next chapter.**

**Please review, im hoping to reach 20****0 before the 10th chapter even if it is one word****, and the more reviews i get, the faster i'll post my chapters ;)**

**BTW here are the songs so far that i've used for my chapters.**

**Vanilla Twilight-Owl city  
All on our own-Midnight youth  
Oh my-Gin wigmore**


	5. Got Me

**AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last Chapter and here is your new Update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight sadly.**

* * *

I acknowledged him but I couldn't bare to look at him, so I kept my eyes on the ground, finding the patterns on the linoleum rather interesting. The silence was almost deafening.

He cleared his throat again.

"And um this is Tanya, my fiancé" he said, somewhat awkwardly.

Now he had my full attention. Fiancé? I thought she was his girlfriend.

My head shot up and my eyes immediately came to focus on the person standing slightly behind him. A women. _No fucking shit Sherlock. _Just by looking at her I came to one critical conclusion, she was everything I wasn't, looks wise anyway. Her mentality was yet to be known.

She was beautiful, I'll admit but everything about her screamed fake. She was strawberry blonde, tall and her legs went on for miles, she looked to be quite young too.

Her skin was orange, literally.

_Someone obviously spent to much time in a tanning salon. _

She was very skinny, wearing a mini skirt, with one of his button down shirts on, which was very close to falling of her and showing her boobs.

They already looked like they were having a hard time enough as they were, trying to stay **in **her bra. Yeup, definitely plastic. I was finding it hard not to tell her we were having dinner, with children present no less and not at a god damn club. _Hussy._

When I was done with my scrutiny, I realised everyone was waiting for me to answer.

I cleared my throat first. "Nice to me-et you" my voice braking on meet. She looked me over once and narrowed her eyes, seemingly content with how plain I was, before looking me straight in the eyes and smirking.

"Pleasure" she sneered. I cringed, she smirked again seeming to think I was intimidated by her but her voice was so high-pitched and very girly I could feel my IQ dropping just by being in the same room.

I didn't say anything and neither did anyone else. I could feel the palpable tension in the room, you could almost cut it with a knife.

I looked around the room avoiding the two people in front of me. There was no way I was going to say anything more. I looked towards Esme and Carlisle, hoping they'd say something. No such luck.

"Momma, we're ungry" Delilah whispered, thinking she'd get in trouble for saying something, as no one else was.

I couldn't be more relieved and by the looks of it the same could be said for everyone else.

Each person in the room released the breath they'd been holding, including me after her little outburst. The tension was still there, just not as blatant as it was.

Esme spoke first.

"Okay, well why don't you all go in the dining room and grab a seat, dinner is almost ready" she said, smiling.

"Well I get Delilah" Alice said, before taking her out of Carlisle's arms and leaving the kitchen, with Jasper trailing behind her.

"I've got Cameron" Rose said, taking him from Esme's arms and following Jasper.

"But Rosie, I want to hold him" Emmett begged on his way out. Carlisle followed them, shaking his head at his son.

"I'll help you with dinner Esme" I said quietly. I looked up at her, begging her with my eyes to let me help. I couldn't sit in there with them just yet.

She nodded her head and smiled, accepting my pleas and turned to the other two still left in the room.

"Edward, why don't you and Tanya go join them" It wasn't a question.

"But-" Edward said.

Esme cut him off with a hard stare. He looked down before nodding and leaving the kitchen with Tanya bringing up the rear.

I couldn't blame him, Esme was a force to be reckoned with and could be scary when she wanted to.

"So what are we having for dinner Esme?" I asked her.

"We're having Chicken Teriyaki with brown rice. Macaroni cheese for Emmett and the twins" I smiled, Emmett was as much of as the twins were "and a Salad for Tanya" she said, checking the Mac n cheese in the oven.

"Salad for Tanya? " I asked, although I wasn't very surprised, she looked like someone who only ever ate rabbit food.

Esme laughed.

"Apparently, she's on a diet and doesn't eat anything that has fat in it. So no meat either. No idea why, the girl looks like she could use a little oil in her diet, speaking of which" she stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at me.

"I didn't do it" I said, holding my hands up. It was an automatic response, growing up with the Cullens, someone always got in trouble for something, specifically Emmett but you could never be too sure.

She laughed again.

"No silly, I meant look at you" I did as I was told and was a little confused, did I have something on me. "You, missy are too skinny" she said shaking her head.

I blushed.

Having to look after the kids and working at a magazine company had taken its toll on me. I no longer ate as much as I use to and was well aware of how much weight I had lost over the few years since I had lived in London.

Dropping from a size 10 to a size 6 in clothing.

"No matter, that can soon be remedied" she said before turning around and pulling the Mac n Cheese out of the oven.

I started cutting up the things for Tanya's salad. She had specified exactly what she wanted in it and how she wanted it cut, Esme told me while I was shredding the lettuce.

I asked Esme, if Tanya wanted any dressing or anything, she said no because Tanya had said they weren't good for her 'figure' and full of calories.

Pft! What figure?

I finished cutting up the salad and Esme was just waiting for the rice to be cooked.

"So," Esme started "How are you holding up sweetie?"

I laughed humourlessly.

"So far, I'm doing fine, ask me while I'm out there, I can assure you, you'll get a completely different answer" I said bitterly.

"Well, we had no idea they were going to be here tonight, we thought they were going to fly in next week" Esme said, shaking her head. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't Esme, you don't need to apologise, I don't blame anyone for this" I said cutting her off. She didn't have to apologise, she'd done nothing wrong.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"Tell him what?"

"About the twins" she said looking concerned.

"I…..I don't know" I said throwing my hands up and running them through my hair, a trait I picked up from Edward no less.

"He's not stupid so I wouldn't be surprised if he's figured it out already , I just, I don't want the twins to get hurt because if I tell him, I'll have to tell them and they'll want to know why their father is with someone else and…"

I couldn't finish, the tears were making it hard for me to.

"Oh Bella" Esme said before rushing over to me and pulling me into her embrace, stroking my hair.

"And I c-can't not tell him because he deserves to know but h-he hurt me so much, I just d-don't know if I can and it's all my fault" I sobbed.

"Shhh , It's okay, It's okay Shh" Esme said, trying to comfort me.

She held me a little before holding me by my shoulders and lifting my chin up so she could see my eyes.

"You're right he deserves to know, but it's his own fault, not yours, he broke your heart and now he'll suffer the consequences, just remember no matter what, the whole family are behind you and we'll always be here for you and the twins" she said, releasing a few tears of her own before hugging me again.

"You're a strong girl Bella, you'll figure this out" she said.

She released me and wiped away her tears and mine, before placing both her hands on my cheeks and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Esme" my throat sounded a little raspy, I cleared it before continuing "You and Carlisle have always been there for me and the twins, even when I asked that you not tell Edward anything"

"Bella, you don't have to thank me, you've always been apart of this family and we weren't too happy with that son of ours, when he told us about Tanya. I'm not to fond of her anyway" Esme sniffed a little towards the end. Showing her obvious disdain towards Tanya.

I laughed a little. "Neither is Rose, by the looks of it" I said.

Esme full out laughed this time.

"I pity the girl, Rosalie is a force to be reckoned with and when she first found out who Tanya was, Emmett had to restrain her from pummelling the girl and Edward. Jasper was holding on to Alice who was laughing her head off "

I laughed.

Rose had made it very clear when she called me and told me about how much she hated Tanya and said and I quote:

'When I see that home-wrecking bitch, she's gonna have my foot shoved so far up her ass and I'll castrate Edward for you"

I laughed so hard then, thinking she was just kidding. She wasn't.

"Okay, well this rice looks ready so we better get out there before Emmett starts whining." Esme said, putting the rice in two separate bowls.

I laughed. "I imagine my son is no different" I picked up the salad and the macaroni before following Esme out to the dining room.

Everyone was sitting at the table, Carlisle and Jasper were having a discussion as were Alice and Rose, bouncing the twins on their laps. Emmett looked bored and was sucking on a spoon. Edward was watching the twins. _Shit_. And Tanya was trying to get his attention.

They all stopped what they were doing when we walked in. I kept my eyes down as I put the salad in front of Tanya. Esme had already put the rice down and went back to get the Chicken.

"Finally, I'm starving" Emmett said as I put the Mac n Cheese down on the table, he reached out to grab some but Rose slapped his hand away.

"Emmett wait until everyone sits down and the twins get theirs first" she scolded him. Everyone chuckled.

Emmett pouted but did as he was told. _Pussy whipped._

I went back into the kitchen to grab the bread basket, the drinks and the twins sippy cups.

After putting everything on the table I sat down next to Rose, who had Cameron on her lap and Esme sat down at the bottom of the table.

To the left sitting next to Rose was Emmett, and Carlisle was sitting at the top of the table, next to him was Jasper, then Alice who had Delilah on her lap and Edward then Tanya. There was an extra chair to the right of me.

"Okay, so Emmett do you want to say grace? " Carlisle asked him.

We all looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Jasper, Rose and Alice snickered while Esme covered her mouth. Surely he couldn't be.

"HEY!" Emmett yelled indignantly, clearly offended.

"Okay, okay, sorry I asked" I smirked, snickering as well.

He rolled his eyes. "No, you're not"

I down right laughed this time.

"Emmett say grace please" Carlisle said, shaking his head at me. I shrugged. What? He smiled before looking down and closing his eyes. I did the same and everyone else followed.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for the food we eat on this fine night, prepared by my lovely mother Esme"

I opened my eyes to look at him, I noticed Jasper, Alice and Rose had done the same. Already I knew where this was going.

"I also want to thank you for watching over Jelly Bean and her Jelly Babies for us on the plane and making sure they didn't crash and also for my little brother Edward and his whor-fiancé"

He was too late, we knew what he was going to say. I covered my mouth as did everyone else, except for Edward and Tanya who were glaring at him. The twins still had their eyes closed

"And thank you lord for my father and my beautiful fiancé Rosie and my little sister Alice and her fiancé Jasper, who are getting married soon. Thank you again God, for all this food. Amen. I'm hungry now lets eat" he finished before piling some Mac n Cheese on his plate.

And that's why you never let Emmett say Grace.

Everyone was looking openly at him now.

I laughed out loud before covering my mouth and looking down at my plate. Jasper's and Alice's shoulders were shaking with quite laughter and Rose was hiding her face in Cameron's hair. Esme and Carlisle were shaking their heads.

Emmett, oblivious to it all was already eating, he looked up realising no one else was eating.

"What?" he asked.

"Amen" I said shaking my head.

"Amen" everyone else said, still laughing a bit. Then they began putting food on their plates.

I looked over at Alice who was having a silent conversation with Delilah.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Alice looked over at me before saying "Yeah, she just wants to come and sit on your lap"

"Okay" I said, as she set Delilah down who walked around the table to me. I pushed my chair out a little, so she could fit.

I picked her up and sat her down on my lap before grabbing her a plate and putting some Mac n Cheese on it. I showed her the plate.

"Is that enough for you sweetie?" I asked, she nodded her head.

I set it down in front of her and gave her a spoon. She dug right in. Poor baby, I didn't realise how hungry they really were.

I turned to Rose who was doing the same for Cameron. Rose had always wanted her own babies but decided on getting married first, she was content enough with the twins anyway.

I was a little busy watching the twins, that I hadn't touched my plate yet.

"Isabella" Esme said, her tone reprimanding. Crap, what did I do.

"I didn't do it, I swear" I said, looking over at her.

"Oooh" I heard Alice and Emmett chorus, Jasper and Rose laughed.

"Oooh Momma, are you in trouble?" Delilah asked, looking up at me from her plate.

"Remember what we were talking about, you have to eat" Esme said disapprovingly, shaking her head at me.

"Oh" I blushed and looked down at my plate. I picked up my fork and heaped some rice on it. I looked over at Esme who nodded her head in approval.

For a while no one said anything, content with eating their food. I poured some juice for the twins into their sippy cups.

Carlisle spoke to Tanya first.

"So Tanya, Edward here has told us that you work for a modelling agency?" he asked.

"Yes, actually I do." she said, condescendingly.

"Oh okay" Carlisle said before continuing to eat his dinner.

Snob. I wanted to smack her a new one, I looked over at Rose who looked like she did too, if she weren't holding Cameron, she would've by now.

"So you model?" Esme said after a while, Tanya looked ate her as if she were stupid. "What exactly do you model for or who I should say?"

"Oh, well I don't work for one company, I'm a hot commodity" Rose and Alice scoffed. Where as I was wondering how she actually knew that word "I work for who ever offers the most for my services, sometimes, Car companies or catalogues. I use to work for playboy about two years ago, but I quit" she said as if it were no big deal.

Hah. Figured she was a bunny. Emmett was looking at her intrigued. Better not let Rose see you looking like that. She'll rip you a new one Em.

"Are you sure? Because I use to have a subscription for them and I don't remember you?" he said doubtfully.

"Of course I'm sure" she said at him, not to him. I wasn't the only one aware of this.

I leant over and spoke to Rose quietly in her ear. She looked murderous.

"Sweetie, just calm down, you can kick her ass when the kids are in bed but not yet" I said.

She huffed before looking at me and nodding her head.

Edward spoke this time.

"So Bella, what was it you use to do in England?" he asked me.

Honestly I was shocked, this was the first time he addressed me since our inept greetings earlier this evening. Then again, I wasn't any better, I still hadn't looked directly at him all night.

I looked at him, or rather his hair and was about to answer before Tanya said something.

"Probably a street sex worker" she mumbled, snorting into her food. She may have said it quietly but I still heard her, everyone else was silent so they heard too. The only ones that didn't were the twins, thank god.

I glared at her, she looked up and smirked at me. I wanted to slap it right off of her mug.

I heard Emmett whisper "This is going to be good"

I smiled sweetly at her, I could see Edward looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Well, actually I use to work for Vogue UK, one of England's top fashion magazines and now that you've mentioned it, we ran an editorial a few months ago on street workers around the world, and I swear I saw you in one of the photographs, which is probably why you look so familiar" I said, innocently.

I was bluffing but she didn't need to know that.

Jasper and Emmett snickered around mouthfuls of food, where as Alice and Rose laughed their heads off. Carlisle was hiding his laughter in his hand and Esme's lips were mashed together.

If looks could kill, I'd be pushing up daisies repeatedly from the look of extreme hate on Tanya's face. I smiled at her sweetly but spoke to her with my eyes. Watch what you say, bitch.

She huffed and stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork, before sticking it in her mouth.

I looked around an noticed everyone was still recovering from their laughter.

"Okay, well is everyone finished?" Esme spoke after clearing her throat. A chorus of 'yes' went around the table.

I looked down at the twins and asked them the same. They both nodded their heads.

I gave Delilah to Emmett and wiped her mouth, then doing the same for Cameron before giving them their sippy cups.

I helped Esme and Carlisle take all the plates and things back to kitchen. Esme, pulled dessert out of the fridge and I grabbed the ice cream. She had made Chocolate German cake. Yum.

I did the twins bowls first, cutting them little pieces of cake and giving them a small scoop of ice cream. I took their sippy cups into the kitchen to rinse them out and full them up with milk.

I came back and grabbed Delilah from Emmett, who wasn't allowed his until she was in my arms. I took my seat and sat back down with her in my lap.

Esme cut me a pretty big piece of cake, I knew I wasn't going to be able to eat it but I'll try my best.

It was a quite until Carlisle asked me how the flight was.

"Um good I think?" it came out as a question.

"You don't sound too sure there" he stated smiling.

I laughed. "That's because the twins and I were asleep for the whole flight"

Everyone laughed quietly except Tanya, but that was to be expected.

By the time everyone was finished, the twins were almost asleep.

"I think it's bed time for the twins" I said looking down at both of them.

They both shook their heads.

"No, momma, we're not tired yet" Cameron said, yawning as he did so. Leaning forward, almost falling of of Rose's lap. Everyone laughed.

"Are you sure darling?" I asked, he nodded his head but his eyes were slowly drooping shut. I laughed again, before standing up.

I had Delilah on one side and bent down to pick Cameron up from Rosie's lap. She kissed his forehead before standing up and doing the same to Delilahs.

"Do you want some help?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No it's fine I got them" she nodded before sitting down again. Everyone stood up and came to kiss their foreheads, whispering goodnight in their ears.

I smiled at everyone before turning around and walking to the stairs. Before I left the dining room Esme had told me, we were sleeping in my old room.

I use to stay here so often that Esme gave me my own room, re-decorating it herself for me.

By the time I made it up the stairwell the twins were fast asleep.

The door to my room was already open, thankfully.

I stood in the doorway and looked around, it still looked the same except now there were two queen beds now, one for the kids and one for me. There was still a big flat screen tv on the other side of my room with two armchairs in front of it. In one corner of the room, were my old easels and things like that. I use to love painting but I never really had the time in England. My bookcase and computer were in the other corner.

I walked to the bed with the multi-coloured quilts and cushions. It was obvious that bed was the twins.

I positioned them both in the middle of the bed before removing their shoes and tucking them in under the blankets.

I stroked their hair before kissing them both on the foreheads.

"Goodnight my babies, forgive me" I whispered. I stood up and turned around to leave but someone was standing in the doorway.

"They're beautiful" Edward said.

"They are" i said, turning around and looking at them before turning back to Edward.

"Bella, i...i think we should talk" he said, i could see him running his hand through his hair.

"I don't think now is such a good time Edward" I said, before trying to walk pass him.

He stopped me by grabbing my arm before I got too far, "Well, when exactly will it be a 'good' time?" he asked.

I looked him straight in the eyes for the first time tonight and said:

"We haven't spoken for four years Edward, It wouldn't hurt for you to wait a little longer " before pulling my arm from his hold and walking back towards the stairs.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it (: Please review, let me know what you think. A simple smiley face would suffice too.**

**Chapter song:  
Got me-She and Him**


	6. Super Bitch

**AN: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed you guys are awesome.**

**I might do an EPOV, but only after him and bella have 'the talk'**

**So heres your next chapter and enjoy (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I walked back down the stairs. I didn't hear any footsteps so I assumed he was in the same place I had just left him.

How dare he, I show up with two kids and now he wants to talk, you've had four bloody years buddy.

I was too busy thinking that in my haste to get to the kitchen I tripped over the suitcases still sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Great, fucking great. I tensed and thrust my arms forward hoping to catch myself, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of falling in heels arrive. It never came. Someone had wrapped their arm around my waist to stop me from falling. I knew who it was.

Edward stood up straight bringing me up with him. I could feel the heat radiating in my chest before it rose up further and into my cheeks. I was glad it was dark, then he wouldn't see my blush. He still had his arm around me.

"Uh, thanks you can, let go of me now" I said before clearing my throat.

He didn't answer but I felt him remove his arm. I immediately felt a sense of loss and was suddenly very cold.

_Gah! Bella don't think about that now_

I thanked him again before turning back around and walking into the kitchen. Esme, Rose and Alice were doing the dishes. I decided to help them, welcoming it as a distraction.

"What's got you all flustered Bells?" Rose asked me, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Nothing" but my answering blush gave me away. I looked down, focusing intently on drying the glass in my hands.

"Bullshit what happened?" Alice asked, throwing down her tea towel.

"Alice, language" Esme scolded her daughter.

"Sorry mom" Alice mumbled. Esme just shook her head, continuing to put some of the dishes away.

"Look, nothing happened okay. I put the twins in their bed and came back down here" I said exasperated.

"Mhmm, sure it has nothing to do with a certain someone?" Rose piped up, she must have seen Edward follow me upstairs. I sent her a warning look, clearly saying 'I don't want to talk about it'.

"Okay, okay" she said, throwing her hands up in surrender. "I won't say anything else"

"Thank you" I said.

We managed to get all the dishes done before settling down at the kitchen bench and making coffee.

"So where are all the guys?" I asked.

"They're in the lounge watching a football game" Alice said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled, Alice could never understand a guys obsession for sports, just as I couldn't understand hers for shopping.

"And Tanya?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's in there with them, a good thing too. Do you know how many times I wanted to rip her a new one during dinner? And I've only been in her presence for a few hours!" Rose exclaimed.

We all laughed.

"I know how you feel Rose" Alice began "When she said, Bells was a sex worker, in front of the kids no less, I wanted to pummel her. But I knew you could hold your own Bella. Well done for that too by the way" she said, proudly.

I blushed.

"She asked for it. I wanted so bad, to slap that smug smirk of her face" I said, laughing.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't" Esme said, "I just want you girls to be careful, I know you don't like her and I'm not too fond of her either but she is a guest and I'd prefer she left the same way she arrived. Intact" she finished looking at Rose pointedly.

"Fine, but I can't promise you anything" Rose huffed. Esme then turned her attention to Alice and I.

"Same as Rose" we said in unison. Esme sighed but nodded her head knowing that's as good a promise she'll get out of us, regarding Tanya's well being.

We poured ourselves a cup of coffee before settling down and just talking. Rose and Alice were telling me about the boutique they had just opened in Seattle but wouldn't be returning until after the wedding. Esme told me how our house was coming along but said it wouldn't be ready for a few weeks.

Then, they started talking about wedding plans. I never really liked weddings, I'm sure you could guess why but as I look at them, I realise how much I had missed them. I think some girl time was long over due.

"So where is the wedding going to be?" I asked.

"The entire wedding will be done here." Esme said, smiling at Alice.

I nodded my head. Then I zoned out, like I said. I wasn't much for wedding planning.

After we had finished our coffees, I told the girls to leave their cups. I would wash them. Esme tried telling me to just leave them be and she'll do it the morning. Operative word being tried. I didn't mind, it was just a few cups.

She relented and patted my hand before mumbling about why her sons couldn't be like me. You could say my head grew a bit bigger at her praise. So what?

I had just finished putting the cups away when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around and saw Edward standing only a few feet away from me. I yelped in surprise and slipped, he reached out to help me but I managed to grab onto the kitchen counter, saving myself from further embarrassment.

"Fucking Hell! Edward, you scared the shit out of me, don't you know to make a noise when you enter a room?" I said breathlessly, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"I'm sorry I…" He sighed and looked at me apologetically. I gave him a short nod before closing the cupboard doors and wiping down the bench.

I turned around to see he was still standing there, looking frustrated.

"Did you want something?" I asked, confused.

"We…we…Damn it, Bella we have to talk" he said pleadingly. Running his hands through his hair. I was momentarily distracted, _I_ wanted to be the one to do that.

Shit, Stop it Bella.

"Bella are you listening?" Edward said, stepping closer to me looking aggravated. I retreated a little but stopped when I felt myself hit the counter. He moved closer until he was only about 2 feet away.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to do this now. I couldn't.

"Edward, I don't want to do this now, I can't do this now" I said as I opened my eyes, begging him with my eyes.

If anything, what I'd said had aggravated him a little more.

"But-" I cut him off.

"I told you before, only an hour ago Edward, you've had four years to talk, I'm not going to do this now. I just got here" I said throwing my hands up in provocation.

The kitchen door swung open.

"Eddie baby, where-" Tanya stopped short as she saw me in here with him. Edward jumped back, when he realised how close he was.

"What's going on?" she asked snappily, glaring at me. I turned around ignoring her question, I don't answer to her.

"N-nothing I, forget it" I heard Edward say before his retreating footsteps.

I finished my job before folding up the tea towel and putting it back where it belonged.

I turned around to see Tanya still standing there glaring at me, I rolled my eyes before attempting to walk pass her and into the lounge. She pushed her arm up across the doorway, blocking me from getting out.

She started walking towards me and I backed up a bit not wanting her to touch me. She smirked, psh! better think again, if she assumes I'm afraid of her.

"Listen here bitch" she said getting right up in my face, sneering at me.

She actually poked me in the shoulder with one of her perfectly manicured nails.

It took all I had not to grab it and snap it in half.

"Eddie is with me, We're getting married soon which means he's like, mine now, which means, I will not allow an underclass whore such as yourself to take him away from me. So stay away from my Eddie and like keep your filthy little skanky paws off my man. Then we won't have a problem" She said tersely, glowering at me.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Hard.

She grabbed me by the front of my dress and sneered.

"You think I'm joking?" she said callously.

I calmed down a bit and looked her straight in the eye before smiling pleasantly.

"Sweetie, you have about 5 seconds to get your hands off me before I grab you by your hair and break that pretty little face of yours against the counter top. Don't think I won't do it" I added, still smiling at her. I wouldn't actually do it but i might do something. She didn't have to know that though.

I saw a brief look of panic flash in her eyes, before she glared at me and let me go. Too late honey, I saw that look.

"Good girl, it seems you're not as obtuse as I thought. Now that that's out of the way, let me lay it down for you. Don't worry, its foolproof so the old grey matter should be able to keep up. I don't appreciate it when people insult me, and yes, you have Edward now, congratulations but FYI, I had him before you, so all you really have are my leftovers, now, tell me, how do they taste?" I asked, smirking at her.

"You're lying, like he would ever take a second look at you, you're like, so euw" she said disgusted, looking me over once.

"Like I said before, I don't take too well to insults and if you don't believe me, ask him who his first was Darling." I said sweetly, patting her cheek before walking pass her and opening the kitchen door. I stopped and turned around.

"Oh and by the way, here's a little tid bit for you, stay out of my way and leave me alone. Threaten me again and I just might have to beat your ass" I said, sneering at her.

"Like, Eddie's family would let you do that" she scoffed, "They love me, I'm going to be their future daughter/sister in-law"

I chuckled before smiling wickedly.

"Oh honey, that's where you are wrong. They'd only be too happy to help" I laughed before walking out and closing the door behind me. I heard her shriek in anger as I walked away.

I made my way in to the lounge to see everyone and their partners (except Edwards) cuddled up watching a movie.

"Hey Jelly Bean, you seen slut-fa-" Esme coughed, before glaring at Emmett, warning him not to finish, what he was about to say.

"I mean Tanya" Emmett gulped. I'd be terrified too. You don't ever want to be on the receiving end of Esme's glares.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen" I said smiling brightly.

"What did you do?" Edward asked, suspiciously.

"Why would I do anything?" I asked, feigning innocence. He sighed in frustration, knowing that that was all I was going to say.

"Lucky bitch" I heard Rose mutter underneath her breath. I chuckled.

"Bells come watch the movie with us" Alice chirped from underneath Jaspers arm.

I was just about to sit down when Tanya walked back in and sat on Edwards lap. Well fuck. There goes the rest of my night.

"Actually, i think i might get some shut eye. I'm still a little jet lagged." i said, faking a yawn.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll see you in the morning" Esme said.

I walked over to her and gave her hug.

"I'm so glad you're home" she whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Esme" i said, before kissing her on the cheek.

I said goodnight to everyone else and blowing them a few kisses.

I made my way up the stairs, lugging the suitcase i had left earlier behind me. I went in to my bedroom and left them by the dresser. I'd unpack everything in the morning. I opened one of the suitcase, grabbing a tank top, pyjama shorts and my toiletries before going in to the bathroom.

I'd already had a shower at Charlie's so i was fine till tomorrow morning. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before putting my pyjamas on.

I checked on the twins before hopping into bed and settling down.

I wondered how i was going to tell Edward the twins are his. If he hasn't figured it out yet which would be highly unlikely, they're both spitting images of him, you'd be a fool not to see the resemblence, like Tanya.

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. God she annoys me, its quite funny how she tries to intimidate me, operative word being 'tries'. I think Rose is more scarier than her and that's saying something. I'd congratulate the girl if she left without a scratch on her.

But she just didn't seem Edward's type but then again who am i to say anything. He's the epitome of sexy and he should be with someone like her, it just makes more sense. But i'll be damned if i'm going to let the tramp walk all over me.

Tonight wasn't so bad, i guess it could've gone worse. But i know i'm going to have to stop stalling and talk to Edward soon. He deserves that much.

* * *

The next morning i woke up to find Emmetts face a little more than 2 inches from mine, eyes open, staring at me, so inevitably I screamed bloody murder and jumped back so far i fell off the bad. Thanks Em.

"God Damn it! Emmett what the hell is wrong with you?" i yelled from floor. I sat up then proceeded to glare at him.

He was guffawing so loudly, i don't think he heard me.

"You......your.....face......fuckin hilarious" he said in between laughs, pointing at me.

"Oh ha ha, hope you choke on your spit you bastard" i grumbled unintelligibly, i could feel the heat in my face. Great, another reason for him to laugh at me.

I huffed before standing up and folding my arms across my chest. Emmett was still laughing at me and going red in the face. He calmed down some before trying to talk to me. Wanker. I turned my head away.

"Oh, come one Jellybean it was funny" he whined, trying to get me to look at him.

"How exactly, is me falling on my ass suppose to be funny?" i asked him, finally turning to look at him. He looked at me as if i were stupid.

"Well, come on, if it were anyone else you'd laugh your head off" he pointed out. Yeah that's true.

"Fine. Just don't do it again" i sighed. I could never stay mad at him.

"Scouts honour" he said. I giggled.

"You were never a scout" i said. He thought about it before nodding his head, agreeing with me. I rolled my eyes.

"So is there any particular reason for the wake up call?" i asked.

"Yeah, everyone's awake and breakfast is ready, so mom said to wait for you to get up. I couldn't so i came up here" he said before he took off out the door.

"Damn it! Emmett!" i yelled. God that man would do anything for food. I shook my head and walked in to the bathroom to freshen up then made my way down stairs in to the dining room.

"Momma!" i heard the twins yell. They both jumped off Carlisle and Esmes lap, racing over to me.

I crouched down so they could jump in to my arms.

"Good morning, my babies" i said, kissing their foreheads. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Alice and handed Delilah over to her.

"Morning Bells" everyone greeted me, i smiled at them in return.

"Did you get a good sleep last night?" i asked the twins.

"Yes, mommy we did" Delilah said, smiling up at me.

"Okay, so is everyone ready to eat?" Carlisle asked, looking around.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed, Rose just slapped his head.

"Ow Rosie" he pouted at her rubbing his head. Everyone chuckled.

"Dig in then" Carlisle said.

I asked the Cameron first what he wanted. Esme had gotten up early to cook breakfast for everyone. There were scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, fried tomatoes, pancakes, waffles and toast.

"Can i 'ave bacon and waffles please momma?" Cameron asked. So i fixed him up his plate, 3 strips of bacon and 2 waffles. Alice did Delilahs.

"Here you go sweetheart" Esme said, passing me the twins sippy cups, which already had orange juice in them.

"Thanks Esme" i said. She smiled.

I looked around the table and noticed that two people were missing.

"Where's Edward and Tanya?" i asked no one specifically.

"Tanya packed a shit-ake mushroom this morning" nice save Rose "when she found out that Mom couldn't cook any vegan breakfast meals or what ever, so Edward took her to the diner in town. I hope he leaves her there" she finished. We all snickered.

"Rose" Esme warned. Rose just rolled her eyes, mumbling unintelligibly.

"What was that?" Esme asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing" said Rose, smiling sweetly. Esme just laughed.

I grabbed a plate and fixed me up something to eat. I didn't have much on it, only a piece of bacon and one waffle. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Esme staring at my plate disapprovingly. I hurriedly grabbed some more bacon, another waffle and a spoonfullof eggs. She smiled approvingly, then continuedto eat her food. I heard Alice snicker to my left.

"What are you laughing at?" i grumbled. She full on laughed.

We were half way through breakfast when we heard the front door open.

"We're home!" a nasally voice called out. Tanya.

"This ain't your home" Emmett mumbled. We all laughed including Esme and Carlisle.

Tanya walked in to the dining room, followed by Edward, who looked, dare i say it, mighty damn fine. He was wearing dark grey-wash denim jeans and a black button down shirt, his hair in its normal disheveled sate. I think i wet my panties just a little. _Shit. Stop it Bella!_

I looked up to see his eyes on me. Shit he caught me ogling him, I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks before i could look away. He smirked a little. Smug bastard.

I looked down at my plate and continued to eat. I noticed that Cameron had finished his breakfast.

"Are you done sweetie, would you like some more?" I asked him.

"No thanks momma" he said, beaming at me. I kissed his forehead then finished eating mine.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Edward asked, looking around the room.

"Well Rose, Bella, Mom and I are gonna go shopping and we'll take the twins with us. You guys can do what ever you want" Alice said very matter of factly.

I dropped my fork when she said my name. It's not that i didn't like shopping, Alice just tended to go over board

"I don't get a say in this do i?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope" she and Rose said together. I huffed, knowing that they'd get there way even if i put up a fight.

"Fine, what ever" i said. We continued to eat.

"Ahem" we all looked up at Edward. He arched his head towards Tanya. I looked over at Alice, wondering if she knew what he was trying to say. She shrugged as if to say 'No bloody clue'.

"Tanya" he said before turning his head to look at her "Would you like to go shopping with girls?" he asked. Fuck!!.

"Oh what the fuck?!" Rose exclaimed throwing her hands up. Jasper and Emmett snickered whilst Alice and I covered the twins ears.

"Jesus, Rose my kids are still sitting at the table" i hissed at her. Esme was giving her a warning stare and Carlisle was trying to hide his smile behind his hand. Edward and Tanya just glared at her.

"Of course you should come dear, she was just kidding" Esme said smiling, we looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah, Whatever" Tanya said rolling her eyes and looking at her nails.

Rose pushed her chair out scraping it across the floor, glaring at Tanya. Tanya looked terrified and jumped behind Edward for protection i'd guess. That ain't gonna do you much good sweetie. Emmett jumped up and grabbed Rose from behind and whispered in her ear for her to calm down. Rose looked once at Esme and saw the warning glare on her face before she huffed and stormed out of the room with Emmett trailing behind her.

Alice and i uncovered the twins ears and asked them if they were alright.

"Momma, is aunty Rosie ok?" Delilah asked, looking up at me sadly. I smiled down at her and kissed her cheek,

"She's fine baby" i said, i looked up to see Edward watching us with an unfathomable expression. He looked away when he noticed me staring at him.

"Okay, well i take it you're all finished?" Esme asked. Those of us still at the table nodded our heads.

"Good. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward i'll leave you guys to the table and the dishes" she said. It wasn't a request. The all groaned but knew not to argue and got started on the job.

"Ok well i'll go upstairs and get the kids bathed, Esme, Alice, can you's help?" i asked. They nodded their heads before we walked out of the dining room and back up the stairs.

We finished giving the kids a bath and dressed them up.

[**Outfits on page**]  
Delilah was wearing a denim skirt with 3 buttons on the bottom right corner, a short sleeved shirt with a frill on the bottom and blue ankle gladiators. Cameron was dressed in blue denim shorts, a white shirt with black and grey stripes and navy blue lace ups. Esme and Alice took them downstairs while i had a shower and got ready.I dressed in black high waisted shorts and a short sleeve crescent stripe wool top with ballerines to go on my feet. I had washed my hiar so i decided to just leave it and let it dry naturally.

I walked downstairs and grabbed my hand bag and things, then walked in to the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett were holding the twins and Edward was watching them. Tanya was standing next to him looking at her nails. Alice, Rose and Esme were just milling around.

"Okay, so you guys ready to go?" I asked, alerting everyone of my presence.

"Damn girl you look hot" Rose whistled. I blushed and rolled my eyes. I looked over at Edward to see him staring at me, or my legs i should say. His eyes slowly made their way up my torso before he reached my eyes. He saw me looking at him and quickly looked away with a slightly pink tinge to his cheek. Too late, i saw you checking me out.

"Ok lets get going" Alice clapped before pulling Esme out the door. Rose and i went to grab the twins from the boys before following them out as well. I didn't check to see if Tanya was coming or not.

We got out to the cars when we realised we of course, had to take two cars.

"So who's going with who?" i asked, hoping Tanya wouldn't be coming with the twins and i.

"Well Alice and you can take the minivan, Tanya and I will go with Rose in her car" Esme said.

"No, Hell no, i don't want her" Alice and I were quick to cover the twins ears "skanky ass anywhere near my car seats" Rose said angrily. Esme just glared at her.

"Fine then. But she's sitting at the back" she huffed before getting in to the drivers seat.

I wonder how today will play out.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. Next chapter will be shopping and probably more bitch fights, i know some of you were hoping for Edward and Bella to talk  
but i think we should make him wait a little longer.**

**So let me know what you think and review. PLEASE (:**

**Chapter song:  
Super Bitch-Christina Aguilera**


	7. Today

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews, we made it over 100 and i'm extremely thankful. I'm sorry i haven't updated sooner my computer kept deleting  
my files and i've had to re-write this chapter more than 5 times :s**

**Before you read, the talk isn't in this chapter but the next one. Some of you were saying that it was taking too long when really, in the story Bella has only been there a day. Sorry if this disappoints you but hopefully you'll keep reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own unfortunately.**

* * *

Alice helped me put the twins into their car seats before she jumped in the driver's seat. I sat beside the twins at the back.

By the time Tanya was ready 15 minutes had already passed. She came outside dressed like a hooker, for goodness sake.

She was wearing booty shorts by the looks of it and a tube top that stopped an inch under her bust and barely covered her boobs, with a pair of heels to finish her outfit off. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she was wearing aviators.

Edward had followed her out and was standing behind her.

Rose honked her horn. The windows were open so we could hear what she was saying.

"We aren't filming a porn video hussy!" she yelled.

It was a good thing I had already covered the twins ears as best I could but it didn't deter me from laughing my head off. The same could be said for Alice who had her head on the steering wheel with her shoulders shaking violently from silent laughter.

Esme was sitting in the car shaking her head.

When I looked over at Edward it looked as if he were trying to stop himself from laughing but he yelled back at Rose all the same. I covered the twins ears again.

"Rosalie, would you stop being a fucking bitch!!" he yelled at her, but I could still see the amusement in his eyes.

"Alice?" I asked, begging her with my eyes to say something. She looked confused until she where my hands were.

"Oi! Are we gonna get going or what? And please remember there are two minors in this van!" she yelled out the window. Edward and Rose looked apologetic.

Tanya was just standing there twirling her hair around her fingers.

Alice started the van up just as Rose started her car.

I looked over to see Edward whispering to Tanya. She was looking between the van and the convertible pointing at us.

"No, Alice she is not coming with us" i hissed at her. Alice looked just as angry as i did. No way in hell was she getting in this car.

They were still arguing when Edward threw his hands up and began walking over to us. I started to panic i knew what he wanted.

"Alice!"

"I'm on it" was all she said before she locked all the doors and wined the windows up.

He walked over and tried opening the door. He glared at us through the window.

"Alice open the door" although his voice was a little muffled. She shook her head and smiled innocently. I snickered. Thank you Alice.

He glared at her once more before turning around and walking back to Tanya. She gave him a questioning look, he shrugged. She just glared at him and started yelling again.

"Ali, can we just go please? I don't want to wait around all day. It's like watching a god damn episode of Days of our Lives." i huffed. She nodded before winding the windows down again. We drove over to Rose, telling her that we'll see her at the mall.

As we drove down the driveway i turned around to see that Rose was a few metres behind us with a pouting Tanya in the backseat.

We were driving to Seattle so by the time we got there it would be lunch time for the twins. We were going to Westfield.

On our way there Alice and i just talked about random things, the wedding, work etc.

Dad called me on my cellphone and asked if he could have the twins tonight. I said it was fine. They wanted to see their pop again. I was still suspicous about his dodgy behaviour the previous day but i'd find out soon enough.

We made it Seattle in record time thanks to Alice's lead foot. I don't think i'd ever get in to a car again as long as she's driving.

"So where to first Bells?" she chirped when we got to the mall parking lot.

"Um, somewhere with food. I know the twins will be hungry" i said before looking over at my babies.

"You two hungry?" i asked.

"Yes Momma!" Delilah yelled. Cameron was nodding his head eagerly. I giggled.

Alice and i got out of the van before walking to the boot. We pulled out the twins strollers. Even though they were old enough not to use them, i was slightly paranoid about them being in crowded places and they seemed to have picked up my ability of tripping over thin air or their own feet now and then. As long as they were buckled in safely and i could see them in front of me i was fine. I wouldn't be taking any chances.

We walked over to Esme and Rose, who were both glaring at Tanya. What did the girl do now?

"Hey. we're gonna get the twins something to eat first and i'll admit im quite hungry. What about you three?" i asked as we strolled up to them.

"Mama Esme are you okay?" i heard Cameron ask his grandma. She stopped glaring immediately and smiled down at him.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Let's go get you and your sister something to eat" she said before she turned around and asked if she could push Delilah's stroller.

I nodded quickly. I could tell she was pissed. Her and Alice began walking towards the mall doors. I saw Alice lean over and whisper something in her mothers ear. Esme just shook her head, not wanting to talk about what ever it was that had her so upset.

I turned around and glared at Tanya who in turn reciprocated.

"Are going to go in or stay outside? I don't think anyone would mind too much if we left your ass out here" i growled at her.

She huffed and threw me a withering stare before stomping ahead of me, flicking her hair in to my eyes. Fuck that hurt!. I heard Rose growl beside me but i was too busy rubbing my eyes trying to lessen the sting to calm her down. I was able to see clearly enough to watch as Tanya stumbled and almost fell on her ass. Rose and i cracked up laughing. We heard her growl before she turned to glare at us then proceeded to stomp in through the doors.

Rose and i walked in when i asked her what had happened.

"She was insulting you" Rose said simply. That wasn't much of a shock, but in front of Esme?.

"What'd she say?" i asked. I wouldn't touch her. She never said it to my face.

"She was going on about how you're trying to steal her man and all that crap. When in fact he was yours before her and that you'll probably use the kids as some sort of excuse to win him over or some shit" Rose started growling when she said kids. You never mess with Rosie's babies. Well, technically my babies but Rose loves them just as much as i do.

Almost.

"She was lucky i had my hands on the wheel otherwise i would've choked the living shit out of her. Esme was no better" She snickered "She yelled at Tanya saying that you could hold your own but no one messes with her granbabies. Yet Tanya just wouldn't shut up." I nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"She started saying that the whole family hated her, that you had turned us all against her and she just went on and on and-God i wanted to smack her in the face just so she'd shut up. The damn girl's delusional if she thinks you had anything to do with the family not liking her, It's all her fault and even if she wasn't a bitch i still wouldn't like her" Rose finished shaking her head.

I chuckled.

"Well never mind about that. Today is suppose to be fun, well as fun as shopping is for me anyway. But it's the first girl time we have, forget about Tanya, yeah?" i asked smiling up at Rose. She was slightly taller than me even when i wore heels.

"Yeah i guess" she sighed "I really missed you Bella"

"I missed you too Rose" i said giving her a hug "Just remember to watch what you say in front of my babies" i warned.

"Yeah, yeah" she said waving her hand around before she grabbed my arm, dragging me to the food courts i assumed. I hadn't been here in a while and Alice had said it was re-furbished a a month after i'd left with the twins.

Esme and Alice had a twin each on their laps outside the pizza joint. Tanya was sitting beside them eating...something green i think. Salad most likely.

As Rose and i made our way over Delilah looked up and saw us coming. She started clapping her little hands yelling 'Momma' with a big smile on her face. I practically sprinted over to her and took her out of Alice's arms and placing kisses all over her face. Her giggles were infectious as the rest of us joined in save Tanya. Moody bitch.

I gave her back to her aunt then sat down at another table with Rose.

"Momma, what bout me?" i heard a small voice say. I looked over at Cameron and my heart broke. He looked like he was going to cry and his lips were pushed out in a pout.

I got up quickly and cradled him in my arms, kissing him all over.

"Mommy's sorry baby, i'll make it up to you. Would you like an ice cream?" i asked him in between kisses. He giggled and smiled up at me, nodding his head. I looked over at Delilah and asked her the same.

"Yes please Momma" she said sweetly. She had pizza sauce on her chin. I giggled and pointed this out to Alice who hastly wiped it off.

"Okay, Rose you wanna help?" i asked her. She nodded and stood picking Delilah up from Alice's lap. She gave her an Eskimo kiss receiving a small giggle in return.

"Urgh, all this PDA is making me yack" i heard Tanya mutter underneath her breath.

"Then please leave you'll be doing us all a favour" i said smiling at her. She just ignored me and continued to eat her rabbit food.

Rose and i took the twins over to the ice cream parlour, leaving Alice and Esme to eat their lunch. We both got the twins a small sundae cup as they hated cones, much like me. Edward use to say that i was weird for not liking ice cream cones. I told him he was weird for driving a a Volvo, a typical soccer mom car. He shut up after that.

We walked back to the others as the twins were finishing their sundaes. When they came in to view i looked over at Tanya.

"Rose?" i asked hesitantly.

"Yes Bells?" she answered looking over at me, moving Delilah to her other hip.

"What......what do you think Edward sees in her?" i asked sadly not looking up at her, instead staring at Camerons hair intently as if i'd find the answer there. I hope i didn't trip.

"Honestly? i have no idea. She's practically everything you're not" i don't know what my face looked like but what ever it was made her back track.

"Not in a bad way of course. I mean, she's fake, you're as real as she'll ever be. She's dumb you're the smartest person i know. Just don't tell anyone else i told you that" i smiled a little "you're beautiful bells" i scoffed, no i wasn't "Yes you are, it comes natural to you and yet you never notice. You're sweet, she's B I T C H Y and you've only ever been with one man, she however is a S L U T" i laughed. Rose always knew how to make me feel a bit better.

"Thanks" i murmured, giving her a small smile.

"No problem, you're amazing Bella. He's an I D I O T for letting you go" she said patting my back. I was happy she was spelling the words she couldn't say.

I looked down at Cameron who was looking up at me with big doe eyes. His sundae already eaten. I smiled down at him sadly and kissed his forehead.

"Don't be sad Momma" he whispered.

"I'll try my darling" i said, nudging his nose with mine. He smiled up at me, seemingly happier this time.

When we got back, Rose and i decided to have something to eat first before we went shopping. We didn't feel like Pizza so we ordered some Chinese instead. Tanya looked at our food with disgust. Rose told her that 'this is what real food looks like bitch'. I laughed so hard the Pepsi that had barely made it down my throat came back up and all over her shirt. She started screeching, causing heads to turn from every direction. Esme rolled her eyes and grabbed Tanya by the elbow, dragging her to the nearest store to find a replacement shirt. She came back sporting a pout and wearing a yellow jumper with a 3-D cat on the front, when if you pushed the cat's nose it meowed. Even the twins laughed.

When we were finished we decided to go to Victoria's Secrets first. Well Alice and Rose did, they just dragged the rest of us in. I told them i didn't think the shop was appropriate for the kids so they asked Esme if she wouldn't mind looking after them. That plan back fired.

After a lot of excess arguing on my part i brought a few undergarments. Alice insisted i buy something a little more daring, i asked her who exactly would be seeing my underwear or rather lack there of she just smiled innocently.

So to appease her i brought a navy blue corset with suspenders and few lacy things that didn't look that comfortable. I was afraid some of them would split me in half. I wasn't one for thongs.

After I'd finished i noticed Tanya browsing a few of the more racier things i wouldn't go near. She picked a few items off the rack but i looked away, not wanting to see what Edward would most likely be exposed to this evening. I was jealous but i also gagged a little just thinking about it. She was so skinny.

After that we went outside to find Esme rocking the twins strollers back and forward. They had fallen asleep whilst we were in the store.

I decided i wanted to buy some things for the twins when they went to Charlie's later tonight so we went to Sears. I couldn't be bothered going back to the Cullens to get clothes ready for their sleepover so i brought them both pyjama's and an outfit for tomorrow.

Alice left to go to Target and insisted on buying some shower gels and shampoo for them. Rose and Esme just browsed with me in the store adding things to their mental Christmas list for the twins.

Tanya was standing at the entrance not having stepped a foot through the doorway looking utterly bored and was scowling at the little boys laughing at her jumper. I smiled, kids were adorable.

"Okay, so I've got what i needed" i said as Alice walked back in the store carrying a few bags. I wast standing at the till having just paid for the twins stuff and Rose and Esme were paying for a few things they thought were cute. I swear i have the most spoilt children in the world but i wouldn't have it any other way.

"Where to next Ali?" i asked

"Well your fashion sense has improved immensely but i say we still go and shop for a few more things" she said.

I nodded knowing there was no use in arguing with her. I hadn't noticed Tanya had walked up behind her until she opened her mouth.

"Look i want to do something else. It seems we're only going shopping for Bella and her brats" she sneered, glowering at me. Oh no she didn't!

I dropped what i was holding in my hands and lunged for her throat, intent on strangling her. I saw Rose do the same out of the corner of my eye but Alice and Esme were quicker. They grabbed us both around the waists and held us back, begging us to calm down. Tanya looked frightened but still had the decency to smirk at us. Rose snarled at her trying even harder to grab her.

"Rose CALM DOWN!" Esme shouted, a few people in the store were watching what was happening and the teller was looking at us with wide eyes.

I looked down at the twins and noticed they were awake and looking at Rose and I with tears streaming down their faces. They were terrified.

"I will not calm down. Did you not HEAR what she said!" Rose yelled back still struggling.

"ROSE!" i yelled at her. She turned to look at me, ceasing her movements completely, I arched my head towards the twins. She noticed they were awake and calmed down immediately.

"Momma, are we brats?" Delilah whimpered. I hadn't noticed i was crying until i knelt down infront of them, unbuckling their belts and pulled them in to my arms. Rose knelt down with me, stroking their heads.

"No, no you're not. Never listen to a thing she says. Mommy loves you two SO much as do the rest of our family. Never think that okay" i whispered into their ears tightening my arms around them.

I held them a moment longer then pulled back to wipe their faces, kissing away their tears.

"Mommy must of scared you's. I'm sorry my darlings" i said, trying to smile for them. They just nodded and kissed my cheeks.

I asked Rose to hold them, she nodded, wanting to apologise for her actions as well. I stood up slowly and walked up to Tanya. I turned back to make sure the twins were ok, Esme and Alice had bent down too to hug them.

I looked at Tanya who was still smirking but i could see she was afraid. Good she should be. I brought my hand back and slapped her across the face. The impact left a bright red mark on her face. She held her hand to her face whimpering and shrank back a little when she saw the look on my face.

"If it weren't for the fact my babies are present and we're in public, i would beat you to a pulp. Don't ever offend them or anyone else in my family for that matter because next time, i won't hold back for the twins sake. Now piss off and don't come back till we leave" i growled.

"Eddie will find out about this" She glared at me then turned around and stomped out of the store, still holding her cheek. I'll give her this much, the bitch has guts.

I turned back to the others. Rose was looking at me with pride but looked glum that she couldn't do anything. I smirked just a little.

"Alice i think i've had enough for one day. It's almost 3 so we should get the twins to Dads" i sighed. My first day ruined.

"Okay well we'll come" she said, but i could tell she didn't really want to. I smiled at her.

"No, no you stay here i'll be fine. I'll pick up something for dinner on my way back to the house after i've dropped them off" i said. She smiled brightly and put her arms around my waist, hugging me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chirped happily. I chuckled, patting her hair.

"How about I come with you Bella and Alice and Rose you two can stay and get some shopping done." Esme said looking between us.

I nodded "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" i asked just in case.

"I'm sure sweetie" she said smiling warmly. I let go of Alice and kissed the twins once more before buckling them in their strollers.

"You ready to stay with Pa?" i asked them.

"Yay!" they chorused. I laughed at them adoringly.

I let Alice and Rose say their goodbyes before Esme and i left. We drove back to Forks, well i drove whilst Esme sat at the back talking with her Grandchildren. I smiled as i watched them through the over head mirror. I was glad that i made the choice of allowing her and the family to be a part of our lives. I don't think i ever could not have. I focused on the road again turning the radio up just a little.

"Bella" Esme started "have you thought about talking to Edward?"

"Yes, i think tonight would be appropriate. At least the kids will be with dad if it ends up as a yelling match" i sighed.

"That's good, sweetheart. Thank you" she said.

"What for?" i asked curiously and a bit confused.

"Just telling him" she said smiling at me in the mirror. I blushed slightly.

The rest of the car trip was nice, we stopped half way to pick up a few treats and things for the kids to take and some things for Charlie.

When we got their Esme helped bring the twins and their things inside. She spoke to Charlie whilst i grabbed their clothes i brought today and explained to them what they were for. It was no use telling Charlie, he wasn't really around to look after me during my toddler years so he was a little slow on the up take. The last time he babysat they were only 10 months old and he had put their nappies on backwards and their leg-less body suits on the wrong way with their heads coming out of one of the leg holes.

I never let him dress them again unless i was there or Alice or Rose but i did get photos of them first. It was really quite adorable and Emmett use to tease my dad relentlessly.

I gave them all big hugs and kisses telling them i'd pick them up tomorrow. Esme also invited dad over for dinner the following weekend before we left.

On the way home we stopped to pick up some groceries. Esme was going to make Sheperds pie for dinner and Chocolate mousse for dessert with vanilla ice cream and fresh strawberries.

When we got to the house the guys were watching the flat screen in the lounge. The place was a mess, there were a few pizza boxes lying around and beer bottles all over the place. As soon as they realised Esme was home they were up and scurrying around cleaning the place up. Carlisle and the boys looked frightened and i could see why. Esme was quite livid.

"I'm not going to say anything, i'll pretend everything is nice and clean. I'll make dinner, Bella come on dear" she said calmly before walking in to the kitchen. I hurried after her not wanting to get in trouble. It wasn't until i turned back to the boys and noticed Edward wasn't with them. I wonder where he went.

Dinner was almost ready when Alice and Rose came back. Emmett and Jasper went outside to help them bring their bags in.

"Did you girls have fun?" Esme asked as everyone walked in to the kitchen.

"Yeah it was good. We only went to 3 more stores before we left" Rose said smacking Emmetts hands away as he tried to get a taste of the mousse. He pouted, cradling his hand to his chest.

"Not to sound as if I'm missing her or anything. But aren't you forgetting someone?" Carlisle asked as he walked up to Esme and hugged her around the waist. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder when she realised who he was talking about but she was smiling at him.

"Yeah were is Tanya?" I asked, noticing she wasn't in the kitchen.

Rose and Alice looked at one another before turning to stare at Esme and I.

"Well" Alice said, looking at no one specifically.

"We thought that maybe you and Esme had brought her back" Rose finished off, shrugging lightly and trying to look innocent.

No one said anything. I was trying very hard not to laugh and as i looked around i noticed that everyone else was the same. I couldn't help it, one look at Emmett and Jasper's red faces set me off. Once i was laughing everyone else joined in.

"Stop....It's....not...funny" Esme said between giggles trying to act stern. We calmed down after a while continued to talk about things. When i had mentioned what Tanya had said about the twins, the boys were angry.

If only she was a man, Emmett had said. I thought otherwise, if she really were a man i don't think my self esteem would take it.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked, noticing he too wasn't here.

"Um someone called his cellphone before Mom and Bells got back. Who ever it was asked him something, he didn't look too happy when he left" Emmett said, shaking his head.

"You don't think....." i trailed off, thinking that maybe Tanya had called him. Alice, knowing where i was going with my questioning started laughing again.

"Probably gone to pick her up" she said before collapsing against the bench top, giggling. That sent off a whole new round of laughter.

We all stopped the moment we heard the front door slam and someone stomping through the foyer.

"Fee, Fiii, Fooo, Fum" Rose whispered in a gravelly tone. Everyone started snickering until Edward walked in through the door.

I bit my tongue to stop the gasp making its way up my throat. If there was anything better than a happy Edward it was a pissed off angry Edward. This thought made me laugh out loud before i clamped my hand over my mouth.

His eyes were almost black and he was visibly shaking with anger.

"Jeez brother no need to have an aneurysm" Rose said, smiling tightly at him.

"It would be very wise, for you not to say anything Rosalie" he growled out, glaring at her. She met his glare head on. Carlisle and the guys went in to the dining room not wanting to get in the way.

"I can't believe, no actually i can believe that you left Tanya in Seattle. But you Mom?!" he said turning to Esme. She looked at him calmly not saying anything.

"She is my girlfriend and i want her treated with respect and NOT being slapped around" he said staring at me when he said this.

"Now Tanya has gone to stay with some relatives that happened to live here in Forks and when she comes back tomorrow, i expect you to apologise for your behaviour" he said, glaring at Rosalie.

"All of you" he finished glaring at Alice and myself.

"I'm not apologising for anything" Rose said. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Neither am i" i said.

"And why not?" he asked glowering at me. I didn't answer this time, Rose did.

"We don't want to" Rose said simply "You can't make us"

He started going red in the face when Esme decided to step in.

"That is enough! I'm sorry Edward but the girls do not owe her an apology. It's the other way around. Now dinner is ready and there will be no arguing. Understood?" she asked, looking around at all of us. Edward opened his mouth to say something but she just held up her hand cutting him off.

"Good, Now go sit down, Bella help with dinner please" she said, grabbing the pie out of the oven then walked in to the dining room. The girls followed her out.

I grabbed the knives and forks having already set the plates up earlier.

I was just about to walk out when Edward grabbed me by my elbow halting my movements. I looked up at him and started when i realised how close his face was.

"You and i are going to talk whether you like it or not" he said, his scent surrounding me. I pulled my arm from his grasp, stumbling a little.

"Later" was all i said, then i walked out the door.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it chapter 6.  
****Thanks to mysticpixie who gave me the idea of leaving Tanya behind. I thought that was quite cool.  
****So let me know what you think, Like it, Love it, Hate it whatever and Review. Please?  
I'll update again soon ;)**

**Chapter song  
Today-Smashing pumkins**

**I also apologise for typos (:**


	8. Nobody's perfect

**AN: *****Slowly comes out with hands raised***

**Please guys don't shoot me. It's been months since my last update and I apologise profusely. I'm not going to go in to specifics and tell you why I haven't updated in so long, yadda yadda. I'm here now and I have a new chapter for you.**

**A little warning for chapter content: Expect swearing and probably alot of it later in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you. Yeah I'm fifteen and some of you probably have something to say about that but hey, you probably did or do alot worse when you were or are close to my age. So you know, any problems? Don't read. It's pretty simple.**

**But to everyone else, Enjoy the chapter you have all been waiting for. **

**DISCLAIMER: I Own nothing.**

* * *

**Previously...**

_**"**I was just about to walk out when Edward grabbed me by my elbow halting my movements. I looked up at him and started when i realised how close his face was._

_"You and i are going to talk whether you like it or not" he said, his scent surrounding me. I pulled my arm from his grasp, stumbling a little._

_"Later" was all i said, then i walked out the door."_

* * *

I looked down at my plate glumly, pushing my peas around in circles, making shapes in the smeared mashed potatoes. I never really liked peas. Sure I'd eat them if I had to but I wasn't particularly hungry tonight so I wouldn't bother. I'd just pass them off to Emmett when Esme wasn't looking. They were mushy on the inside, slippery and green on the out, slid down my throat when I'd chewed them and tasted like dirt. Hello gag reflexes.

"Psst. Jelly Bean? " whispered Emmett as he nudged my shoulder, almost ramming me on to the table. Jeez Em, subtlety never was one of his finer points but that's what made him Emmett I guess. I smiled slightly before whispering back.

"Yes Em?" I asked, laughing lightly still pushing the musty green globes around my plate.

"Peas." was all he said. Of course no other explanation was needed. I turned my head to smile at him before checking what everyone else was doing.

Esme and Carlisle were talking to Edward quietly at the other end of the table, scolding him by the looks of it. _Hah!_Jazz and Alice were whispering in each others ear. I looked away quickly, that familiar pang of jealousy making itself known once again. They were always so caught up in each other. It was cute and adorable yet at the same time, I was envious. It was almost mocking, their relationship. Alice was lucky she had Jasper.

"Bells?" Emmett asked again, his voice fulled with worry. I looked up at him and smiled, hoping to reassure him with my eyes that I was OK. Of course I'm not but he didn't need to know that.

"Sorry Em, got lost for a second" I laughed, but it was forced. Emmett was still looking at me with concern. He may be a foolish oaf sometimes but aside from Edward and Alice, he knew me better than anyone else.

I picked my plate up, looking around once more before stealthily scraping the peas on to his plate. I put my plate back in front of me and picked up my glass, swirling the red wine before taking a sip then subtly spitting it back into my glass. It had gone flat. I heard someone snicker so I turned to see Emmett and Rosalie's shoulders shaking, Emmett trying to full his mouth up with peas, hoping to quench the urge to laugh out loud like I knew he wanted to. Bastard.

"Flat, Bella?" Rose asked her eyebrows raised slightly, smirking. Crap they saw.

I stuck my tongue out at her, ever the mature one. She returned the sentiment then rolled her eyes at Emmett who was still trying not to laugh.

"Emmett shut up" she hissed at him but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

He sat up straighter and tried to look innocent, keeping a straight face. I turned back towards my plate and noticed it was completely empty. I stared for a second,confused before remembering I gave what was left to Em. I heard him snort followed by his boisterous laughter. I closed my eyes feeling like an idiot but also wanting to laugh at my stupidity.I could feel my cheeks heating up before deciding to just go with it and laugh.

I looked at Rosalie noticing the look she was giving me _'You're completely nuts'. _It was either that or_ 'Stop encouraging him'. _It just made me laugh harder before I saw her shoulders quiver slightly before she shook her head hiding her face in her hands.

We continued to laugh for a few seconds before realising that there were others present who probably thought we were crazy. I tried to get as much air in me as I could, hoping to calm down. It worked after a bit and I lightly patted Emmett's back who was trying calm down as well. Rose was fine.

I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked towards the other end of the table. Esme had an eyebrow raised and was looking at us in amusement. As was Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Edward however was staring straight at me, an unfathomable look in his eyes. I quickly adverted my own and looked at Esme again.

"Are you kids alright?" she asked us, once Emmett had calmed down completely, coughing every once in a while.

"Uh huh" we three said in unison. I felt my eyes widen slightly before I turned my head to look at Rose and Em, who had both done the same. I looked away quickly.

_Awkward_.

Carlisle, Alice and Jasper snickered quietly, Esme however just shook her head at our antics. The rest of dinner passed on quietly without a fuss. There was still a bit of tension in the room and I'm sure it was just my own and Edward's.

When everyone was finished the men did the dishes whilst myself and the girls including Esme resided in the living room with a cup of tea or coffee in our hands.

"How you holding up Bella?" Esme asked quietly, looking at me with so much motherly concern it made me want to cry.

"I'm....." I trailed off. I wasn't sure how I was at the moment. I was pissed at Edward yet I wanted him so badly. I was dreading the talk that was bound to happen in an hour or so knowing someone would end up yelling. Probably Edward and I would yell back. Not to mention I missed my babies. I was glad Tanya wasn't here but I felt guilty we left her, well Alice and Rose left her really, in Seattle. I'm surprised I haven't gone grey with all the stress.

"I'm 'holding up' I guess" sighing quietly, rubbing my hands on my face. Esme patted my knee, it was comforting to say the least.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Alice asked from the sofa. Esme and I were on the loveseat and the other two were on the sofa.

"Not so sure about talking, more likely yelling but yes. Tonight actually" I said looking at her. She smiled apologetically at me.

"I just....don't know what to say. I'm sure 'I'm sorry for not telling you, you've been a father for four years' will work " I chuckled humourlessly, shaking my head.

"You'll be fine B, It'll come to you. Besides it's his own damn fault really. " Rose said nodding at me. I smiled, I wasn't sure if that was suppose to make me feel better or what. But she tried. Esme kissed my temple, stroking my hair lightly.

It was quiet for a while but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Rose decided to break the silence.

"Still I'm glad we left that bitch at the mall. Can you imagine what she looked like when she realised we weren't there?" she asked, not really looking at anything in particular but managing to seem as if she were really imagining it.

Esme shook her head, trying not to laugh. I turned to look at Alice, we both shared a loaded look before bursting in to belly shaking laughter. Esme joining us not long after. Only Rose.

"Hey, hey what did we miss?" I heard Emmett's voice before he walked in to my line of sight plonking down next to Rose who was laughing as well. Jasper sat next to Alice on her other side whilst Carlisle sat on the floor near Esme's feet and Edward took one of the armchairs.

After I calmed down I decided to answer Em's question.

"It was nothing Em, just being girls is all" I said still out of breath. He nodded not bothering to ask. Men.

"So any plans for you girls tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope" Alice and Rose said in unison, popping their P's.

"Yeah, I'll be spending the day with dad and the twins tomorrow" I said "Then maybe I can interrogate him" I chuckled slightly.

"Interrogate?" Jasper asked, his eyebrow raised slightly. I nodded seriously.

"When you and Ali dropped us off the other day he was being very....secretive almost. I told him I'd come over today with twins but he practically yelled at me saying, no and that he was busy. Either he's done something stupid, in a gang or has a new girlfriend. I'm pretty sure it's the latter though" I said in a very matter of fact way.

"I hope so, I haven't heard anything about it around town though. Maybe it's someone on the reservation. Charlie's been alone for so long" Alice said smiling at me. I returned it. Out of all my friends she was the closest to my father. He loved her like his own as well.

We talked for a while longer before Esme and Carlisle decided to go to bed. They kissed us goodnight and headed up the stairs.

I looked over at Edward, he was talking to Jazz quietly about something. _God he was so.......ung, Stop it Bella_.

"I'm going to go have a shower" I said to everyone. I got up and kissed them all on the cheek, except Edward who was glaring at me. I mouthed the words 'When I'm done'. His eyes softened some before he nodded.

I trudged upstairs, tripping over the one at the very top. God, how embarrassing.

The shower was some what comforting. The hot water as it beat down on my back, releasing all the tension I had in my body. I washed my hair using my mango and papaya shampoo. After being told time and time again I smelt like strawberries and freesia in the past by Edward I'd decided it was time to change a few things. They way my hair smelt was one of them. Although I loved the idea of smelling like fruit.

I shaved what needed to be. Sometimes early motherhood made you forget these things, taking care of two babies inadvertently I barely took care of myself. When it came to my babies however I would do anything. Although it was a nice to have sometime to myself.

Afterwards I changed into my pyjama's. A dark blue ruffled satin nightie with spaghetti straps that reached about mid thigh. I couldn't wear sweat pants like I usually would. With Alice in the house, she'd burn them then take me shopping.

I left my hair to dry naturally and rubbed myself down with ST. Ives Collagen Elastin which smelt nice. I left my clothes in the hamper nearest the door. Their were two others that belonged to Edward and _Tanya_. Ugh.

I crept down the hallway and in to my room, shutting the door softly behind me. I turned around and flipped the switch before jumping back in to the door and clamping my hand over my mouth, to muffle the shriek that left me lips.

Edward was sitting on my bed, eyes wide in...shock?. What the hell. _He_ was the one sitting in the dark. In _my_ room.

I gingerly brought my hand down and clasped it to my chest hoping to slow my now racing heart. I glared at him from across the room. He had the decency to look ashamed.

"You know, it wouldn't have hurt to wait until I was actually IN the room! and you didn't have to sit in the dark" I hissed at him, still standing by the door. Yeah I was being a bitch but he scared the shit out of me.

He smiled apologetically, I rolled my eyes. He wasn't mute so a few words would have been nice.

I slowly walked towards him then perched myself on the armchair nearest to the bed. Which was about a metre give or take a few centimetres. We sat in silence, this talk was inevitable but I'll be damned if I have to say the first word. Yes, I'm a coward but only when it came to Edward.

I tried to look anywhere but directly at him. It worked for about a second before my eyes went right back to his face. He was looking at me still, well rather everything below my neck.

"Eyes up here" I said, smirking slightly wiggling my fingers at him.

His head snapped up and I could see his cheeks tinge a slight pink before he smiled at me. Not just any smile, his dazzling, panty dropping, crooked smile. I know my eyes glazed over just a bit. Before I realised he wasn't suppose to have this kind of effect on me, well he was I just wasn't suppose to show it. I looked down at my hands, wringing them nervously waiting for the onslaught.

Then just as suddenly, the atmosphere changed. The tension was back and I could feel it, crashing against me. I immediately tensed knowing this was how it started.

"Bella" he sighed. I didn't acknowledge him but he knew I'd heard him.

"Bella, are they mine?" he asked more clearly but I could hear something underlying his words.

"Y-Yes" I croaked, barely getting the word out, knowing he was talking about the twins.

"Why? Why didn't you say anything!" he all but growled. That's what it was underlying his words before. Anger.

"I-I...." I stuttered trying to get the words out but they just...couldn't. He wouldn't have any of this though.

"Damn it Bella! TELL ME WHY YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL ME ABOUT MY CHILDREN. OUR CHILDREN!!" he started to yell. I heard the bed creak as stood up in agitation, his heavy footsteps, loud as he paced across the room.

"Because I...Because..." I clamped my eyes shut, hard. This was a lot more difficult than I originally thought. I put my head in my hands, trying to think, to speak, to do anything.

"Because you what! Fuck Bella! Tell Me Now!" he half growled, half yelled.

"I didn't want to ruin your life" I said quietly. I knew if he'd found out I was pregnant he would've came straight home. Dropped everything and for what? His pregnant girlfriend? I didn't want that. He had a once in a lifetime opportunity and I didn't want to ruin that, he'd hate me for it.

"You didn't want to ruin my life?" he seethed "You didn't want to ruin my life?! That's all you have to say Bella!"

"No, fuck!" I huffed as I stood up from the chair "Damn it Edward, You tried so hard to get in to that College. All year that was all you and your family ever talk about. When you finally got your letter of acceptance, you were ecstatic. Fuck! and when you left....If I had told you about the twins you would've come straight home-"

"Of course I would have, I fucking LOVED you Bella!" he yelled, glaring at me. His body quaking with anger.

"But I didn't want that!" I yelled at him, I could feel my eyes starting to tear up "You would've dropped everything for me, all your hard work, just...gone. Out of 600 Edward, you were one of the lucky 10 to get in. Six hundred. I didn't want that on my conscience, you would've hated me. Regretted it and I didn't want to ruin that, I loved you too much to do that. Please understand." I begged "It was all for you"

"Don't you think I should have been the one to decide that?" he fumed "So it was all for me?! Don't you dare say that this was all for me Bella! It wasn't your place to make that decision for me, you had no bloody right!"

I shook my head and dragged my hands through my hair before dropping down on to the chair again. Tears streaming down my face.

"I was scared too. I was only seventeen Edward, with two babies inside me." I whispered shaking my head again, "And I was going to tell you."

"You were going to tell me? Fucking when Bella! That's what I want to know, would you have told me at all. God, I missed you, I fucking missed you, then when I finally see you after four years, You walk in the door with twins in both arms, OUR KIDS Bella! and how my ENTIRE family fucking knew! Except me and I'm their father! Do you know how much that hurt?!" he yelled pulling his hair in frustration.

My head snapped up at this. I looked at him incredulously. How fucking dare he.

"How much you hurt?" I seethed acid dripping from every word "How much YOU hurt?! How much you fucking missed me?!!" I yelled standing up, glaring at him in rage. He looked shocked, yeah that's right buddy. You unleashed a fucking monster now.

"You know what Edward FUCK YOU! How much you missed me?! I hardly heard from you at ALL! And you sure as hell looked as if you didn't miss me, with Miss shimmy fucking lip glossed hussy on your arm!" I yelled even more. I was already starting to lose my voice and I'd just started.

"Tanya? Your Jealous?!" he yelled "This is all about-"

He stopped abruptly when I growled.

"Don't. Don't. You. Dare." I got out through clenched teeth, jabbing him with my finger on every word "Don't you fucking dare Edward! I'm not jealous, pissed off and angry is what I am! don't for one second think that I'm jealous of HER when you don't know shit"

He stood there, his mouth opening and closing.

"And how much you hurt?!" I yelled crying now "What about me, Edward? What about me!!" I stopped as my body shook with force of my sobs, hunching over, almost as if I were in physical pain. I collapsed from the force of it, losing all my strength. I couldn't yell, I didn't want to fight. Not anymore.

"What about me?" I whispered, my hands clasped over my eyes "You promised Edward, You fucking promised!" I said louder, my voice breaking.

I looked up at him now, tears still streaming down my face. His hands were balled in to fists at his sides, his eyes were clenched shut but I could see them, HIS tears

"You promised me" I sobbed "You promised that I'd be yours, You promised you'd marry ME Edward" I cried, almost gasping the words out. I looked at him again, his body started to quiver. In pain? I wasn't sure.

"I was going to tell you, I was waiting for you to come home, It was suppose to be a surprise" I whispered, sniffing a little.

He started to sob now but he was still standing, his eyes still clasped shut. He was visibly shaking now.

"Then you called, told your parents that you had met someone else" I shut my eyes again, trying to forgot the moment they had told me, tears trailing down my cheeks as I rocked backwards and forwards almost like a child with my arms folded across my chest.

"I hurt you?" I asked my tone of voice saying it all.

"Well you broke my fucking heart Edward Cullen" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. Pain, in every word.

He collapsed, taking me in to his arms and rocking us, one hand wrapped around my waist the other in my hair. Heavy sobs wracked his frame and reverberated in mine. My hands came up to grip the back of his button down, scrunching it up in my hands as I clung to him.

In the end what we both did was stupid. I should've told him about the twins, he was right, I had no right to keep them from him. But he should've loved me forever like he said he would. Like he promised he would.

"I'm sorr-" he tried saying but I cut him off. It was too late now, for both of us, Sorry wouldn't fix anything.

"Don't Edward, we were both stupid, we can't change anything now, so just....don't" I whispered. He nodded pulling me closer to him as held me tightly.

We didn't move from our place on the floor, still rocking side to side, even when Emmett burst through the door.

"Jelly Bean?! Edward what the fuck did you do!" he fumed, I could hear him coming closer. I couldn't see him as I was facing the other side of the room.

Edward let me up when I struggled to stand, I turned quickly and walked towards Emmett.

"Please Em, not now" I pleaded, we didn't need this now.

"But he fucking made you cry JB" he growled, shaking. Jeez, him and his brother sure got angry quick.

"No, no, no, Em please. Alot of things were said tonight and just.....please Emmett. We were both stupid we know that now, just leave us be for tonight Okay?" I begged and asked at the same time. Pleading with him to understand.

His eyes which were flaming with anger only moments ago, softened completely. There's my Emmy Bear, I thought affectionately.

"Okay Bells" he said before smiling lightly at me. I smiled back and held my arms up, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me so I could wrap my own around his neck. I hugged him to me, well, he hugged me to himself, tightly.

"Love you Jelly Bean" he whispered to me. I giggled slightly.

"Love you too, Emmy Bear" I whispered back.

I loosened the hold I had around his neck and kissed his cheek as he let me slide down to the ground. I quickly grabbed the hem of my nightie completely forgetting its length and held it down. I didn't want to give Edward a free show.

"See you in the morning" Emmett said before pecking me on the forehead. He looked towards Edward and nodded.

"Night Bro, sorry" he said, smiling hugely. I shook my head at him.

"Night Em" Edward said as Emmett turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I turned around to Edward. He looked like shit, but he was still incredibly hot. I'm sure I just looked like shit and all. He was staring down at his hands, I sighed quietly and moved towards my bed flicking the lamp on, before walking back to the door and flicking off the light switch.

I walked towards Edward and held my hand out to him. He looked up at me, almost like a lost little boy. He looked so much like Cameron in that moment, I could've cried.

"Come on, you're sleeping with me tonight" I said. He looked at me, asking with eyes if I was sure. I nodded.

He took my hand as I helped him up. I walked to the bed and pulled the duvet back, I motioned for him to get in to which he complied. I turned off the lamp before getting in next him.

He put one arm beneath my shoulder as I tucked in to his side laying my head on his shoulder, draping my other arm across his waist.

Then I slowly found myself drifting off in to a dreamless slumber but not before I felt him kiss my forehead.

_Edward_

* * *

**So there you have it. Hoped you all liked.  
I did warn you about the language content, so if it did offend anyone I apologise.  
I'm really not too sure about doing an EPOV so I don't think I will. Maybe at the end  
when this story is finished or if anyone thinks they'd like to have a go at doing an EPOV themselves then PM me.  
Next update should be soon because it is the school holidays here in NZ but I will be updating sporadically and can not promise regular updates.  
****And yeah...I guess that's it. Oh I also apologise for any spelling mistakes/typos.**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW let me know what you all think (: xoxo**

**BTW Does anyone think I need a Beta? **


	9. So Sally can wait

**AN: Apologies for not updating as much as you'd all have liked. I'm going to try harder and hope, to get another out for you soon, though probably not for another week or two at the most. Anyway on with reading and Enjoy.**

**(btw Outfits on profile)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately**

**Last time.**

_"Come on, you're sleeping with me tonight" I said. He looked at me, asking with eyes if I was sure. I nodded._

_He took my hand as I helped him up. I walked to the bed and pulled the duvet back, I motioned for him to get in to which he complied. I turned off the lamp before getting in next him._

_He put one arm beneath my shoulder as I tucked in to his side laying my head on his shoulder, draping my other arm across his waist._

_Then I slowly found myself drifting off in to a dreamless slumber but not before I felt him kiss my forehead._

_Edward_

* * *

I groaned lightly, throwing my arm over my head in hopes of blocking out the sun and it's offending rays. Not that it actually helped any, I was wide awake now_._

I huffed and put my arm back down but I kept my eyes closed.

Last night did not go the way I hoped or thought it would. For one thing, I managed to get out how hurt and pissed I was but we didn't actually talk. Shout yes, allot of that happened but all in all, last night accomplished jack shit.

He knows how I felt but I doubt he can fully comprehend what I went through. It pissed me off to no end that he had the audacity to be pissed and claim how hurt he was as if I had betrayed him, pot fucking meet kettle. Although, we were both at fault, he was right, he deserved to know about his children regardless of the blond skank he calls his fiancé.

Which reminded me, bitch seriously needed another smack down for her little stunt yesterday. Hopefully before I pick the twins up, Rose would help me.

__

Sigh.

I shook my head, I was suddenly so very tired. It was too early in the morning to be thinking about all this. I checked the time, 7:30, yes way too early.

I turned to the side and started. The whole time I was thinking I failed to notice that Edward wasn't with me. I breathed in deeply trying to shake away that sinking feeling. But my heart started racing.

__

No, no, no not again.

That familiar ache of desertion and pain, made its way up my throat, threatening to suffocate me. I closed my eyes, it always happened when I would least expect it. For once I'd like to have a panic attack and be prepared.

It was irrational, though I loved him deeply-I still do-that I would feel like this. Surely it couldn't be the norm, nor could it be healthy. All the same, Renee use to say I had a big heart which meant I felt everything two times what a normal person would feel. But she was going through her hippie phase, I reduced to the fact that she may have been doped up on cannabis at the time and that she was all shit.

Memories of when he left flashed like a vintage movie reel in my head, once I found out I was going to be a single mother at the age of eighteen, and finally, when I found out he was engaged to someone that wasn't me after he promised.

The first time, the kids were only a year old and Alice had come over to Charlie's one morning. The moment I opened the door and saw tears streaming down her face, her head swinging back and forth, apologising. Saying she was sorry, that she was so sorry. I knew.

But I didn't say anything, I smiled and told her, I would be fine. But of course I wasn't. I bottled it all up. The pain, anger, hurt, betrayal, thinking I could deal with it. I would deal with it. For my babies.

So I suffered in silence as I tried to get by everyday. One day seeming just as hard as the next. Bottling up all my emotions, I was completely…blank. I lived for my children and nothing else. I didn't speak to anyone if I could help it, wouldn't go anywhere.

It wasn't until Alice thought it was time for an intervention, I completely flipped. Like a time bomb, it ticked away slowly, building up momentum until I cracked. I yelled, I lashed out, I screamed, I swore, then, I crumpled in pain, harsh sobs wracking my frame as I cried. Cried for me, my broken heart and for my children.

I sat up slowly, trying to shake away the images in my head, bringing my knees to my chest as I sobbed quietly, tears gradually streaming down my cheeks.

__

Teaches you for sharing a bed with your ex. Poor, poor Bella.

"Shut up" I whispered, rocking back and forth. My eyes scrunched tightly.

__

Shut up,

the voice whined._ God you're pathetic. _

"Stop" I whimpered, "Please"

__

Stop, please. Urgh, like I said. PA THE TIC. You should've known better, he doesn't love you anymore.

I could picture Tanya in my head, taunting me.

__

He loves me now. Get over it. He'll never love you again.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed, yanking on my hair, crying earnestly.

"Bella!" I faintly heard Alice's voice before the door swung open, banging in to the wall. She gasped before quick footsteps skited across the floor. The bed bounced slightly before I felt small arms wrap around my waist, my head coming to rest on her shoulders.

"Bella, sweetheart, not again please not again" she whimpered, stroking my hair.

I only cried harder.

"Tell me Bella, please, talk to me" I shook my head, it's not that I didn't want to speak. I couldn't. The pain was too much.

"Yes, Bella, please. TALK TO ME!" she very nearly yelled. There was no anger in her voice however. Just pain.

But I wasn't in my right mind. So I reciprocated, by pushing her away.

"HE FUCKING LEFT ME AGAIN ALICE!" I exploded, "Was that what you wanted to hear?, he left me again and it hurts!" I wailed, Alice was crying silently, my pain was her pain apparently.

"Last night, I let him stay w-with me, which was f-fucking stupid on my p-part I know. I get that he's n-not mine any-more but the least he could d-do was wake m-me before he left" I tried to get between my sobs.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled, swinging my arm and knocking the lamp off the bedside table, shattering as it hit the wall. I felt as some of the shards lodged themselves in my feet. Alice had her head in her hands, her shoulders trembling.

"BELLA!" I heard as Rose's footsteps hit the landing before I saw her rush in to the room, eyes wide.

I slowly came to my knees, shaking my head.

"It's not fair" I whispered, before looking up at Rose. "It's not fair"

She watched silently as I rocked back and forward before warily, making her way towards me. She crouched down, mindful of the shards surrounding me. Hesitantly her hand reached out, stroking my hair away from my face before pulling me in to her arms. Like a mother comforting her child.

I sobbed lightly, feeling Alice wrap her arms around the both of us. I pulled her between me and in Rose in apology, I never meant to yell at her. Like I said, irrational.

Footsteps rushed towards the door,

"What on earth-" Esme gasped, we all looked up at her. Eyes swollen, faces red. She fluttered her hands around a bit before racing over towards us, pulling us in to her embrace.

Great, the only person I ever wanted to not know about my breakdowns. Besides Edward.

"What happened?" she asked Alice. I felt her shake her head, not knowing how to answer Esme's question.

I lent back a bit, trying to pull myself together for her sake. I gave her a timid smile.

"I just, freaked I guess, this is all hard for me and I-I... it's the only way I know how to deal with it, this...this pain, I guess. I'm sorry Esme, but I'm...okay" My voice breaking between words.

"Baby girl, you are not okay" she whispered. I laughed humorlessly.

"I am, as long as that is out of my system, for now I'll be okay." I nodded hoping to placate her. I would be fine, the worst of it was over.

"I'm sorry that I broke the lamp. I'll buy you a new one I promise" I said, regretting what I had done.

She waved away my apology, "It was Carlisle's mothers lamp. I never liked it anyway" she giggled.

Alice, Rose and I chuckled. I'd met Carlisle's mother Elizabeth when I was small, she was a frightening woman and always thought Esme was in the wrong and that she wasn't good enough for her son. Emmett, Alice and I had loads of fun playing pranks on her.

We sat there a little while longer, sniffling and giggling before we heard Carlisle calling out, wondering where his wife was. Esme rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You girls will be okay?" she asked, I nodded. "Okay, come down stairs when you girls are ready", she patted my cheek and made her way out the door.

I sighed, "Ali, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I-"

"No, it's not your fault Bella" she cut me off. "Please, don't feel guilty or anything. I hate seeing you hurt you know that"

I kissed her cheek and then Rosalie's before moving to pick up the broken lamp. They helped me collect all the pieces and transfer them to the bin, beneath my desk.

I stood up and almost fell back down again. I'd forgotten all about the ones in my feet, seems Rose and Alice did too.

"Go down stairs. Carlisle will fix your feet up and we'll finish up here" Rose said as she fluttered her hands towards the door.

I slowly made my way downstairs, whimpering every second step. Smashing that lamp was not a good idea considering my track record.

"Carlisle?"

As I called out for him I made my way in to the kitchen, before promptly turning back the other way, slapping my hands over my eyes which I had clenched shut . For Carlisle had, had Esme pressed up against the fridge_. GAG_, despite the fact Carlisle was seriously good looking, no one wants to see the people you've considered second parents for your entire life going at it.

Still, I giggled lightly as I heard them bustling around. A throat cleared behind me and I turned back around, both Esme and Carlisle looking slightly abashed and apologetic

"I, can come back...later if you'd like?" I smirked.

"What?, no, no of course not dear, we were just...finished" Carlisle explained awkwardly, playing around with his tie.

Oh Carlisle, you really made this too easy.

"Really?, so soon, must be old age", I sighed, biting my lip as Carlisle's head snapped up, his mouth opening and closing much like a fish out of water. It took all I had not to laugh at him.

"Just because you're too old to be bent over my knee young lady, does not mean I won't do it" Esme said sternly, her eyes however were telling a different story as she too, tried not to laugh at her husband's discomfort.

I smiled at her cheekily before lowering my head looking properly scolded.

"I'm sorry"

"Besides, Carlisle's stamina is quite perfect" Esme sniffed but with a wicked glint in her eye.

"ESME!" Carlisle exclaimed, looking incredulously at his wife, as if to say _What the fuck gives woman?._

I, on the other hand was completely disgusted. Well not completely, I was slightly in awe too. I had no idea Carlisle had it in him.

"That's gross", I muttered, shaking my head as Esme grinned smugly at me.

Sometimes I forgot that Esme could dish it out, just as well as anyone else in this family could. Except maybe Emmett.

"Okay, okay, enough." Carlisle said before muttering something about the women in this family being crazy, "What was it you wanted Bella?".

"Oh, uh, I have bits of broken lamp in my feet" I whispered timidly, my face burning in embarrassment.

Carlisle immediately went to work, all traces of embarrassment gone from his features. Grabbing the first aid kit from above the fridge and a bowl out of the cupboard before passing it to Esme. She filled the bowl with water as Carlisle set all his materials up.

I limped over to the island, hopping up on to the bench with some difficulty. Standing still for a little over five minutes was a mistake.

Esme began prattling on about Alice's wedding, trying to distract me as Carlisle tended to my feet. I squirmed around when Carlisle applied disinfectant to my cuts, whimpering because it stung like a bitch. I had a low threshold for pain. Where disinfectant was concerned anyway.

He rubbed some cream on them, before wrapping them tightly and making me promise not to walk around too much.

"Okay, now that you're all bandaged up sweetheart, what would you like for breakfast?" Esme asked sweetly, brushing my hair behind my ears as Carlisle packed all his things away.

I was just about to answer before Emmett stomped in to the kitchen, yelling "Feed me mother!".

I laughed at him before Esme rolled her eyes, moving to slap him on the head.

"What was that for?" he whined, his lower lip jutting out in a heart breaking pout. He was getting pointers from Alice, I was sure of it.

Esme just shook her head, grabbing a few things out of the refrigerator.

"What happened to you, Jellybean?" Emmett said, coming over to lean against the counter.

"You know me Em, it's nothing much just a few scratches" I laughed as I bumped my shoulder against his.

"You sure?, you're eyes are looking a bit puffy there Bells. What's wrong? Was it Edward? Maybe Tanya? Fuck, I'm going to kick his ass for-"

"Emmett!" I yelled, cutting him off as I took a deep breath, "It's fine okay, if there was something wrong, you know I'd tell you" I said, smiling up at him.

He assessed me warily, before nodding jovially, seemingly accepting my explanation. He mussed my hair up before, bouncing over to Rose who had just walked through door with Alice and Jasper trailing after her.

I looked away as Emmett scooped Rose in to his arms, her laughter rang out as he planted kisses all over her cheeks.

Alice bounded over to where I was, hopping up onto the counter with me. She lifted my arm up and snuggled in to my side with her head on my shoulder. I laughed lightly and brushed my hand through her hair.

"Love you too Ali" I whispered as I pecked her on the forehead.

"We'll talk later yeah?" She asked quietly.

I nodded once.

Everyone milled around in the kitchen as Esme cooked breakfast for us. We joked around and talked about insignificant things. Emmett brought up the whole Tanya thing and before long everyone was in hysterics. Including Esme and Carlisle.

When breakfast was ready, we just grabbed some plates and ate in the kitchen. There wasn't any need to eat in the dining room as the twins weren't here but I could tell everyone missed them terribly but they knew that I was going to spend sometime with my dad today so they'd have to wait until later on tonight.

Once we'd all finished eating, the women made their way out to get ready for the day whilst the men had to do the dishes again. They whined and moaned some before Esme threatened to tan their hides. It was quite funny watching three grown men cower away from Esme, especially Carlisle who looked particularly flushed..._Wait, flushed?_..._Oh god gross_.

I hated that I'd always been perceptive because it was either a good thing, or in this case a really, _really_ bad thing.

I high tailed it out of there as best I could with bandaged feet before my breakfast could make a second appearance.

Making my way upstairs I thought it be better that I bathe instead of showering. So after an hour of sitting in the water, I finally got out and dressed for the day. Light blue Denim Capri's, Smock off the shoulder top, a white scarf and silver and gold wire bangles. I actually dread what my father has the twins dressed up in.

I slowly made my way downstairs, pulling my hair up in to a messy bun with a few straggly bits, just as the front door opened. I froze mid-step as Edward walked in followed by a pissed off Tanya.

"Well, well, well, the wicked bitch of the west returns" I sang, glowering at Tanya.

Laughter rang out from both upstairs and downstairs. Emmett's booming laughter carried out above the rest of them. I forgot that because the foyer was so big, your voice echoed louder here than anywhere else in the house.

"Bella" Edward reprimanded, his brow furrowing as he shook his head at me.

"Don't Bella me, you self-righteous bastard," I sneered, but not before rolling my eyes at his attempt to scold.

"Wooooh, okay now," Emmett laughed awkwardly walking in to the foyer. "Bells? You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I was," I smiled, "Until that scum walked through the door," I scoffed, looking pointedly at the skank.

Who at present was trying to intimidate me with a glare from behind Edward's back. Emmett coughed out a laugh, patting himself on the back.

"Bel-" Edward started, but I cut him off abruptly, not wanting to hear his shit.

"Shut the fuck up," I growled, glaring at him, "I was just leaving anyway" I said as I bent over to slip my black converse on, not bothering to tie them too tightly.

I walked in to the kitchen to grab the keys and kissing Esme, Carlisle and Rose on the cheeks on my way out. Rose quickly pulled me in to a hug, whispering how proud she was of me. Esme hugged me too, making sure that I was going to come back later. Of course I was.

Emmett swept me in to a bear hug as I walked past and when he put me down, I dodged Edward's out stretched hand.

Alice and Jasper were both waiting at the door to give me a hug. As I hugged Alice she told me she'd text me later in the day, then literally pushed me out the door.

I looked at her quizzically.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back" she sang, beaming in a way that only she could. Jasper shook his head, laughing at his fiances antics.

On the way to Charlie's I picked up two hot chocolates for my babies and a coffee for dad and myself. I wasn't a fan of the whole decaf, cream, no foam etc thing. To me coffee was just that, coffee. What's the point in buying one if you're going to add extra things to it.

When I arrived, someone else's car was already sitting in the drive. Must be Billy Black, dad's best friend since...ever I think.

I got out of the van and walked up to the door. Just as I was about to knock, it swung open.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" Charlie's wavered slightly, his face bright red. What on earth's going on.

"Uh, coming to spend the day with my father and my children like you said we would?" I spoke slowly, completely confused by his behaviour.

"Oh, oh right, right. Yes, I did say that" he muttered to himself, flattening down his flannel shirt. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you going to invite me in?" I huffed, throwing my hand up in frustration.

"Of course, come in" he gestured, I gave him one last look of bewilderment before I walked inside.

"MOMMY!" was all I heard before two small bodies crashed in to my own. I steadied myself and passed the coffee and hot chocolate to my weird behaving father.

"Hello, my sweets" I cooed, bending down and sweeping them in to my arms.

They both giggled, kissing my cheeks as many times as they both could. I held them to me tightly as I spun around in circles, their laughs turning in to high pitched squeals. I could hear dad chuckling quietly behind me. Which reminded me.

I lowered them to the ground, still holding them in my arms and perused their attire. Which didn't look too bad I must say.

Delilah was wearing her little purple frock, with violet canvas slip ons and a purple bow headband. Cameron on the other hand was wearing a brown sweatshirt donning a cowboy boot and 'HOWDY' in big letter's on the front, he was also wearing jean shorts and brown sneakers.

"You actually dressed them properly this time daddy" I teased, smirking up at my dad.

He coughed once, "Uh yeah, guess I did" he said, scratching the back of his neck. A sure sign that he was either lying or hiding something from me.

"Momma?" I turned to Cameron, removing all traces of confusion and replacing them with a smile.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked tickling his tummy. He giggled, tracing my smile with his fingers.

"Poppa didn't dress us silly, Sue did" he beamed at me. I heard dad's sharp intake of air behind me as Delilah nodded in confirmation.

_Sue? Who the heck was Sue?_

"Sue huh? and who would that be?" I looked at Charlie, who in turn looked else where. His face was almost a harlot red. I turned back to the twins.

"That, would be me," my head snapped up as a woman answered.

She had to be at least in her early forties. _Sue, _was quite beautiful, exotic almost. She had to be from the reservation though, I don't ever remember meeting her when I visited. She had straight jet black hair that fell mid waist and her eyes were a shocking green. She beamed at me from the archway leading in to the kitchen.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella, your father has told me so much about you" she gushed, meshing her hands together.

I was at a complete loss. So in short form, I didn't say anything and made an excellent gaping fish impression.

"Momma, that's poppa's girlfriend" Delilah giggled, trying to push my chin up.

I gasped, "Gi-girl-girlfriend?", I wasn't sure I was getting enough air, "Oh ah...", I laughed albeit shakily before turning to address Sue, "I apologise, uh...Ch-dad never mentioned he had a, a girlfriend?"

I turned to my father, wide eyed and bewildered.

"You, dad, you and I are going to have a very long talk," I wasn't asking. He nodded quickly.

"Momma?" Cameron asked, patting me on the cheek. I kissed his forehead before standing up and walking over to Sue.

"It's lovely to meet you" I smiled, holding my hand out to her.

She shocked the hell out of me and I'm pretty sure my father as well, when she pulled me in to a fierce hug, almost resembling one of Emmett's.

"I can't tell you how pleased I am you're not yelling at me" she giggled slightly but the relief was evident.

I brought my arms up and around her torso, returning her hug. She reminded me of Esme.

"It's fine Sue, you're not the one I'm...displeased with" I said as she released me from her embrace. I smiled at her once before turning to my father.

"Again, a very long talk" I said sternly, as if I was the parent and he was the child. Cameron and Delilah giggled at their Pop being scolded by their Momma.

"Now, that the cat's out of the bag, what are we going to do today?" I questioned, leaning down to pick the twins back up, kissing them both on their heads.

"Well, the boys are having a barbecue down the reservation so..." Dad trailed off.

"Yeah, dad, that sounds fine. I take it you will be joining us Sue?" I asked, turning to her.

"Yes, I only came to pick up your father," she smiled coming to stand beside Charlie.

His arm came up around her shoulder instantly as he beamed down at her. Oh, that was so cute, and kind of weird. Him being my father and all. Though I'm just happy that he wasn't alone, whilst the kids and I were in England.

"Okay, so lets get going" I said, the twins shouted in glee as Sue and dad just smiled happily.

La push here we come.

* * *

**AN: So the end of another chapter.**

**Let's review:  
****Bella has a breakdown, Edward is an asswipe, Carlisle has good stamina, Tanya returns and Charlie has a girlfriend.  
****Everyone has something to say, so please press that blue button and let me know what you loved, liked or even disliked. Anyone that hated you really shouldn't be reading this story, unless it's Tanya then by all means ;) go for it.**

**Until next time, xMMSx xo**


End file.
